Definitivamente no me esperaba convertirme en el dios del trueno!
by Alexander774
Summary: Cuando finalmente hachiman se encontraba conforme con como se encontraba su vida actual, el destino decide que es hora de poner su vida de cabeza! acompaña a hachiman que dejara de ser un mortal para convertirse en el DIOS DEL TRUENO! como lidiara con esta responsabilidad? como mejor sabe hacerlo por supuesto!
1. Un nuevo dios nace

Bueno si estás aquí es porque seguramente no tienes nada mejor que hacer pero, venga qué más da como ya habrán visto el titulo este fanfic, tratara de nuestro antisocial favorito del ayer y hoy, pero por que decidí combinar su historia con la mitología nórdica o más bien dicho darle el poder del dios del trueno? Pues estoy emocionado por haber acabado de ver Thor ragnarok y pues se me ocurrió esto ,por lo general la gente tiende a mezclar a hikki con batman, y pues como vi que hay muchos de esos decidí hacer uno con Thor, o más bien darle los poderes de Thor , pero esto no será tanto un crossover, aparte no usare al Thor de marvel usare al de la mitología nórdica original, bueno un par de elementos del Thor de marvel pero nada más unos pocos, bueno sin más tonterías empecemos con esta historia.

NT:(No soy un experto en esto de hacer fanfics y posiblemente sea terrible representado el carácter de los personajes de oregairu ya que son muy complejos…y seguro te estarás preguntando. ¿Por qué elegí tal serie complicada para empezar a hacer fanfics? Pues simple, el fin del mundo ya está cerca así que meh por qué no hacerlo?, igual si es horrible lo único que pasara es que reciba insultos y eso ,así que si tu también quieres hacer un fanfic de lo que sea, simplemente hazlo después de todo que importa)

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD ,OREGAIRU Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN he visto que algunas personas ponen esto en sus fics asi que también lo hago.

 **CAPITULO 1**

(Incluso yo estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida, no sé si para peor o mejor, todo lo que se es que ha cambiado después de todo ya me había resignado a pasar toda mi vida escolar en soledad, pero han pasado tantas cosas que ni yo mismo creo que fueran reales, después de escribir un asombroso ensayo reflexionando sobre mis años escolares, y haber sido rechazado cruelmente por mi maestra, fui forzado a unirme a un extraño club….el club de servicio voluntario para ¨cambiar mi retorcida forma de pensar según mi maestra¨ ahí fue donde conocí a la ¨reina de hielo de la academia sobu¨.Yukino yukinoshita una chica que definitivamente tiene una alta autoestima, casi siempre estamos discutiendo o lanzándonos pequeños insultos, ella suele mezclar mi nombre con varias cosas. HIki-basura-kun, Hiki-pez muerto-kun,…esta chica de verdad ¡QUE GROSERA!...pero se que no lo hace con malicia esas pequeñas charlas que tenemos, se sienten como una conexión, o talvez ya estoy tan acostumbrado a eso que me siento raro cuando no me insulta inteligentemente usando mi nombre…¿me estaré volviendo un masoquista? Nah no lo creo aún falta mucho para que llegue a ese nivel de repulsión, espero nunca llegar a eso *coff** coff*….en que estaba? Asi monologo interno bueno luego de eso se unió otra miembro más al club, Yuigahama Yui podría decirse que ella fue nuestro primer trabajo como club, con un pedido tan simple ayudarle a hacer galletas para una persona especial…ugggg mi estómago duele cada vez que recuerdo el sabor de su comida…cómo es posible que alguien cocine tan mal? bueno después de eso ella se ha vuelto un visitante frecuente de nuestro club de 2 personas hasta que finalmente se volvió un miembro total de el club, puedo decir que casi de inmediato se volvió amiga de la reina de hielo, con esa actitud tan despreocupada y alegre…aunque a veces simplemente use una fachada de chica amable ,sería correcto decir que desde que ella se unió el club cambio si solo fuéramos yo y yukinoshita, bueno estoy seguro que talvez nunca nos hubiéramos dirigido la palabra fue gracias a yuigahama que logramos romper esa ¨tensión¨, desde entonces las cosas se han vuelto tan diferentes para mi…a veces suelo preguntarme y si nunca hubiera dejado que mi maestra me uniese a ese club? Como sería mi vida actualmente?...no quisiera imaginarlo pero estoy seguro de la respuesta, he vivido varias experiencias en el club de servicio tanto buenas como malas, pero al fin y al cabo son valiosas experiencias que atesoro desde solicitudes simples como ayudar a hacer galletas pasando, a solicitudes difíciles como ayudar con la organización del festival cultural, pasando a algunas más exasperantes como ayudar a mi astuto kouhai isshiki con la preparación de una fiesta de navidad con otra institución….ugggg solo de pensar en lo molesto que era ese sujeto mi cabeza duele..uh? no use esta línea antes para expresar mi disgusto por unos pedazos de carb-..Quiero decir galletas? Bueno no importa incluso tuve que jugar a ser el malo para que los demás estuvieran bien. Después de todo hay un dicho que dice que, lo único capaz de unir a dos enemigos es la aparición de un enemigo en común, siempre pensé que esta era el camino más rápido y menos doloroso para solucionar estos asuntos, después de todo el único lastimado iba a ser yo…..pero estuve muy equivocado no me di cuenta hasta el incidente con ebina y tobe que al hacer esto de mi manera, la gente que me aprecia resulta herida, decidí cambiar eso ya no más suicidios sociales, nunca más…je mi vida ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y creo sinceramente que es para mejor jamás pensé que tendría valiosos momentos para recordar y atesorar, desde un paseo con mis compañeras de club hasta una ¨cita¨ con mi kouhai terminando en un salida a comer con mi maestra…he conocido e interactuado con tantas personas que ni yo mismo me lo creo, Hayama hayato, Yukinoshita haruno, Kawasaki saki, Totsuka saika o como me gusta llamarlo un ángel, jeje…pero principalmente pude conocer a dos de las personas por las que actualmente me preocupo Yukinoshita y Yuigahama jamás pensé que me llegaría a preocupar por alguien más que mí mismo y mi linda hermanita o mis padres…estoy feliz supongo aunque a veces siento que falta algo pero qué más da, así está bien adoro la rutina y no me gustan para nada las sorpresas, después de todo siempre me ha gustado saber qué es lo que pasara a recibir una inesperada sorpresa aunque a veces una que otra sorpresa no está mal, y entonces ese es el resumen de mi vida actual incluso ahora mismo me encuentro de paseo en una excursión a la cual fui obligado a unirme por mi maestra, pero no me quejo estamos de paseo en una playa de aquí con el club de servicio ,algunos miembros del concejo estudiantil de los cuales mi kouhai es presidenta, el grupo de hayama y por supuesto mi adorable hermanita la cual me engaño para venir aquí pero como dije no me quejo estoy sentado bajo una sombrilla viendo como todos juegan a lazarse agua, nadar ,comer o simplemente pasear por la arena jeje sin embargo esto de cierta forma me gusta ,estar así tan tranquilo y normal como dije, mi vida escolar parece que ha mejorado de una forma inesperada y tal-….)

¨HIKKI!¨-una chica de pelo rosa con un moño estilo chino en su cabello sentada junto a hachiman debajo de la sombrilla grita cerca del oído de hachiman, haciéndolo saltar y caer sobre su espalda en la manta que hay sobre la arena en la que están sentados al levantarse hachiman y ver a yui nota que luce algo irritada mientras hace un adorable puchero observándolo en silencio-..Mmmm..

¨Y-yuigahama-san que sucede porque de repente me gritas así, no sabes que puedes dejarme sordo he? Idiota¨-responde hachiman algo irritado también, pero con un tono de burla en su voz para hacer notar que no habla totalmente en serio-.

¨HA! Me llamaste idiota! Otra vez! Llevo como diez minutos hablando contigo y lo único que has hecho es ver al horizonte sin decir una palabra como si nadie mas existiera a tu alrededor! Tonto!¨-yui inflaría un poco más sus mejillas en un intento de lucir más molesta causando que se vea más adorable de lo que ya lucia, mientras mira con desapruebo la actitud de hachiman-.

-hachiman sin más remedio juntaría sus dos manos en señal de disculpa mientras se inclina hacia yui- ¨lo siento supongo que me quede absorto por el paisaje ya sabes, después de todo no suelo salir mucho a pasear¨ ..(o diablos de nuevo me quede atrapado mucho tiempo en mis monólogos internos, últimamente siento que son más largos que antes supongo que se debe a que tengo muchas cosas nuevas en las que pensar,…..a todo esto siempre me he preguntado que hace la gente cuando empiezo a hacer mis monólogos internos? Es decir me quedo quieto por varios segundos o talvez minutos y simplemente estoy ahí, será que me veo raro cuando lo hago? Después de todo yo vería raro a algún sujeto si estoy hablando con el y de la nada se quedase en silencio y mira hacia el infinito con una expresión de intriga en su rostro….ugg debo verme realmente raro, supongo que debo empezar a acortar más mis monólogos internos y no tratar de pensar mu-..).

¨HIKKI LO ESTAS HACIENDO DE NUEVO!¨-el repentino nuevo grito de yuigahama sacaría a hachiman de su nube provocando que se sobresaltara de nuevo y cayera sobre la manta, yui algo indignada cruzaría sus brazos y miraría de nuevo a hachiman con una expresión algo mas molesta que la anterior provocando que hachiman suspire y se reincorpore de nuevo-¨En serio hikki debes aprender a prestar atención cuando alguien te esta hablando, es de mala educación que dejes a una señorita con la palabra en la boca¨.

¨L-lo siento yuigahama-san, pero ya sabes estaba absorto en mis pensamientos después de todo últimamente tengo mas cosas en las cuales pensar¨-responde hachiman estirando un poco sus brazos mientras bosteza en señal de pereza-..

¨Mmmm? Y cuales son esas cosas en las que has estado pensando hikki?¨-pregunta yui colocando uno de sus dedos en su barbilla con una expresión de intriga en su rostro.

¨Hu? No es nada, solo son cosas simples nada de que preocuparse yuigahama-san, por otro lado que haces aquí conmigo? Pensé que estarías pegada a yukinoshita todo el rato que estuviéramos aqui¨..

¨Que cruel hikki lo haces sonar como si no me quisieras cerca, te molesto o algo?¨…

¨Hum? No nada de eso es solo…ya sabes tu y ella se han hecho tan buenas amigas, que se me hace raro no verlas juntas hablando de cualquier cosa¨...

¨Ha sobre eso yukinon dijo que iría por unas bebidas después de todo el calor es demasiado, y aparte ya quería salir del agua llevo tanto ahí que estoy agotada de tanto nadar¨-dice yui sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo para librarse un poco del agua y la sal en ella-.

-hachiman no podría evitar voltear a ver a yui y al verla empapada en agua y usando su traje de baño, un ligero sonrojo aparecería en sus mejillas dándose la vuelta para evitar verla, pero sus ojos le traicionarían empezando a orbitar hacia yui sin el control de hachiman-(maldición esta pasando de nuevo!, estúpidos ojos, vamos hachiman contrólate un poco ella es tu preciada compañera de club que harías si empezara a odiarte por un malentendido? Si! no caeré en esa trampa…sin embargo soy un chico no puedo evitar las ganas de mirar aunque sea un poco)-hachiman empezaría a voltear para poder observar mejor a yui pero antes de poder hacerlo un escalofrió recorrería su espalda deteniéndose en el lugar y volteando a ver la causa de dicho escalofrió-

-parada a espaldas de hachiman estaría la reina de hielo yukinoshita sosteniendo tres bebidas en sus brazos, mientras observa a hachiman con una expresión de falsa repulsión, se llevaría una mano a la barbilla y con su habitual tono de voz con toques de burla hablaría a hachiman-¨Ara ara hikigaya-kun te pido que mantengas tu primitivo comportamiento bajo control, si no la policía podría arrestarte y estoy seguro que a komachi-chan no le gustaría ver como su hermano es llevado por la policía está claro hikiperver-kun ¨-diría esta última frase mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y una pequeña risita escaparía de su boca-

¨Y-yukinoshita! No hagas eso casi me da un infarto por un momento pensé que era un espíritu o algo….aunque viéndote bien diría que no estoy muy equivocado verdad? Yuki-onna-san…¨-respondería hachiman con un toque de sarcasmo en su vos observando a yukinoshita con una pequeña sonrisa-

¨A yukinon ya volviste como estas?, te habías tardado ya un buen rato que sucedió que te tomo tanto tiempo?¨….

¨No es nada yuigahama-san solo un ligero contratiempo con nee-san y si, si te lo preguntas si, si esta aquí parece que me siguió hasta aquí por suerte esta hablando con hiratsuka-sensei, pero parece que que llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que hikigaya-kun te hiciera algo indeseable¨-diría yukino sin perder su sonrisa observando a hachiman-

¨Oye vamos lo haces sonar como si fuera una especie de delincuente, sabes que nunca haría algo asi yukinoshita-san asi que tus acusaciones no tienen sentido¨….

¨Ara seguro que si hikiperver-kun, te creo con todas mis fuerzas je¨-sonreiría extendiendo una de las bebidas a hachiman y yui con ambos dando las gracias y yukino sentándose junto a yui-¨cómo sea de que estaban hablando? yuigahama-san parecía bastante irritada aunque no sería raro después de todo al ver con quien esta hablando¨.

¨A sobre eso yukinon, hikki por momentos se queda absorto en sus pensamientos e ignora a todos los demás, le estuve hablando por diez minutos sin que me escuchara!¨-respondería yui volviendo a hacer otro puchero mostrando su molestia-.

¨Ya te dije que lo sentía a veces simplemente me pasa me pongo a divagar yuigahama-san pero me disculpo de nuevo si te molesto prometo(aunque no se) que no volverá a pasar¨.

¨A no pasa nada hikki no me molesta mucho solo asegúrate de no hacerlo cuando alguien te este hablando, se siente mal hablarle a alguien por tanto tiempo y que no te este escuchando pero si lo entendiste esta bien jejeje¨-diría yui con una sonrisa en su rostro con hachiman asintiendo en respuesta, el volvería su vista de nuevo al mar observando como su hermanita juega con totsuka e isshiki, hachiman no podría evitar sonreír al ver tal escena, con sus dos compañeras de club mirándolo algo sorprendidas pero sonriendo junto a el-

¨Hikki….te ves bastante alegre, bueno más de lo común casi siempre tienes una expresión de aburrimiento en tu rostro hoy sin embargo, te ves diferente…¨.

¨Yo diría que se ve más raro de lo común aunque no negare que es una sorpresa verlo sonreír asi, asi que dinos hikigaya-kun cuál es el motivo de esa espeluznante sonrisa?¨-

¨Gracias por el halago yukinoshita-san lo tomo con mucho aprecio de verdad¨-respondería hachiman con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz-¨y el motivo de que este asi supongo que es…por todo¨

¨Hum? Todo? No entiendo que quieres decir con todo? hikki¨-dice yui con una expresión confusa en su rostro mientras observa a hachiman-.

-yukinoshita por otro lado solo miraría a hachiman en silencio mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crece un poco más ella reiría un poco antes de hablar-¨supongo que en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con hikigaya-kun, estar asi por todo es bueno…¨

¨Hum?...yo sigo sin enten-¨-yui se quedaría estática con la boca y ojos abiertos dándose cuenta de a que se refería hachiman al igual que yukino una sonrisa empezaría a crecer en su rostro mientras junto a hachiman observa el mar-¨si supongo que estar feliz por todo es una buena razón para sonreír jejeje¨.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA EXISTENCIA MISMA UNA FEROZ BATALLA SE LIBRA ENTRE DOS BANDOS UNO DIRIGIDO POR EL DIOS ODIN Y EL OTRO POR EL LIDER DE LOS GIGANTES DE FUEGO SURTUR LA GRAN BATALLA CONOCIDA COMO RAGNAROK LA BATALLA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO**_

¨POR ASGARD!¨-un hombre de gran estatura y una gran musculatura grita a todo pulmón mientras sostiene con una mano un martillo que está rodeado por relámpagos, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza golpeando la cabeza de una serpiente gigante conocida como Jörmungandr ambos están enfrascados en una brutal batalla con ambas partes recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño por parte del otro, alrededor de ellos se puede ver como una batalla campal se libra con varios cadáveres alrededor de ellos causados por la batallar entre los ejércitos de odin y surtur la batalla parece estar llegando a su final con pérdidas enormes por ambos bandos, mientras tanto la batalla entre Thor y Jörmungandr también parece llegar a su final con ambos seres bañados en su propia sangre mezclándose con la del otro cansados de la lucha y con sus últimas fuerzas-¨ARRRGG!¨-rugirían tanto Thor como Jörmungandr lanzándose contra el otro lanzando sus más poderosos ataques, con ambos ataques impactando en ellos provocando que ambos seres cayeran hacia su final debido a sus heridas, Jörmungandr caería sobre el mar encontrando su final tiñendo el mar de rojo, Thor antes de caer al mar seria salvado por una chica con armadura de plata bastante dañada y largos cabellos rubios aterrizando en una pequeña montaña frente al mar-

¨SEÑOR THOR POR FAVOR RESISTA!¨-gritaría aquella chica con una expresión desesperada en su rostro mientras sostiene a Thor en sus brazos levantando su cabeza-¨La batalla está por terminar por favor resista podre-¡¨

-thor colocaría un dedo sobre la boca de la valquiria silenciándola y sonriendo con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro mientras observa a su alrededor viendo como el mundo se consume en fuego y empieza a volverse cenizas abre su boca para decir una últimas palabras-¨….no….asi está bien…este es…uggg…el final tanto para mí como para todos nosotros…no hay nada que podamos hacer…j-jeje…¨

¨Señor…¨-la valquiria sostendría la cabeza de Thor apartando sus ensangrentados cabellos de sus ojos-¨entonces este es el final no….supongo que está bien señor….¨

-mientras ambos se quedarían sentados esperando su inevitable final cuando son interrumpidos por una gigantesca y repentina explosión a lo lejos, ambos voltearon a ver la causa de tan fuerte explosión viendo como Odín choca brutalmente sus poderes contra fenrir en el proceso el choque de poderes crearía algunos portales dimensionales alrededor de ellos-

¨En nombre de Odín que esta pasando…..¨-la valquiria miraría a todos lados mientras los portales empiezan a absorber a algunos seres y escombros del lugar en medio de esto el cuerpo de Odín caería muerto en el mar-….

-algunos de los enemigos de asgard verían la lucha perdida mientras surtur se prepararía para incinerar el universo mismo en el que se encontraban todos ellos, algunos de los enemigos más pequeños verían los portales abiertos como una oportunidad de salvarse y escapar del conflicto hacia algún lugar mejor-

¨No puede ser! Señor Thor debemos levantarnos y detener esos portales se-….¨-la valquiria observaría como la piel de su señor empezaría a poner pálida causada por el veneno de Jörmungandr en su cuerpo, Thor estaba muriendo y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo-,,,s-señor por favor resista estoy segura que podremos curar-…

-Thor volvería a silenciar a la valquiria observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su vida llega al final, el extiende su mano para sujetar su martillo con fuerza-¨Escúchame solo un momento, mi vida ya no vale estoy en mi final al igual que mi pueblo y mi gente pero ellos…coff! Cofff!...los que huyeron atacaran a gente inocente donde quiera que vayan, y será nuestra culpa, no sé a dónde irán pero se con certeza que causaran daño donde quiera que vayan por eso¨-thor sujetaría su martillo cerca de su boca y susurraría con su ya débil voz- _¨solo aquel que sea digno de levantar este martillo obtendrá el poder de Thor, solo aquel que se sacrifique para buscar el bien ajeno acosta de suyo propio será digno de ese poder ¨-_ habiendo acabado de decir eso unas runas aparecerían escritas en el martillo, Thor con una sonrisa pondría el martillo aun sosteniéndolo en las manos de la valquiria-.

¨Señor? Que está haciendo que se supone que es lo que planea?¨-la valquiria observaría a Thor mientras unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cayendo sobre el rostro del dios observándolo con profunda tristeza-

¨Escucha por favor,…quiero que escapes por uno de esos portales y encuentres a alguien que sea digno de mi poder y le ayudes y le sirvas como una compañera fiel, y le informes que seres malignos están por llegar a su mundo y le ayudes a proteger su hogar¨-Thor colocaría la mano de la valquiria en la correa del martillo y la sujetaría con fuerza-…¨por favor….prométemelo¨…

¨Si….mi señor te lo prometo´-Thor le daría una última sonrisa antes de soltar el martillo y con una orden dada de el al martillo, este se elevaría a los cielos con la valquiria sujetando el mango atada por la correa ella daría un último vistazo su mundo mientras Thor cae al mar, y su mundo y universo entero empieza a arder en llamas antes de entrar en uno de los portales y empezar a viajar atreves del portal, el viaje causaría que la lastimada valquiria se desmayase pero aun seguiría su viaje a través del portal o agujero de gusano llevada por el martillo hacia su desconocido destino-.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA.**

-hachiman se encontraba recostado en su sofá observando el televisor algo cansado pues tanto nadar lo dejaría algo agotado, pero es algo que no le importaba pues al fin y al cabo se había divertido en este viaje al cual fue obligado a ir, junto a él se encontraba su hermanita komachi en silencio viendo el tv junto a el-

¨Onii-chan te divertiste el día de hoy? jejej¨-komachi observa a hachiman con su clásica mirada tierna con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

¨Si claro que si komachi-chan me divertí mucho el día de hoy¨-responde hachiman con un tono de voz aburrido a su hermanita-

¨Huuu….eso fue bastante aburrido onii-chan jejej, como sea onii-chan podrías ir a la tienda de a unas cuadras de aquí ir comprarme un helado por favor siii onii-chan¨-le dice komachi a su hermano con una mirada de cachorro y una gran sonrisa viendo demasiado adorable-

-hachiman suspiraría en respuesta-¨estoy bastante cansado no podría hacerlo mañana?¨-hachiman observaría a su hermanita y esta solo le daría una mirada aún más tierna con sus mejillas infladas, hachiman se rendiría en respuesta, y acariciando la cabeza de komachi obteniendo una pequeña risa de su parte se levantaría del sillón y se dirigiría a la puerta de su casa colocándose unos zapatos y una sudadera gris saldría de su casa empezando a caminar a la tienda más cercana, en el camino hachiman volvería a encontrarse de nuevo metido en sus pensamientos-

(Hoy fue un buen día supongo, algo raro pero al fin y al cabo un buen día, últimamente mi vida ha tomado un giro inesperado tengo más gente en la que puedo asegurar puedo confiar plenamente, aun no sé si algún día encontrare aquello genuino que tanto busco, o talvez ya lo hice solo que no me he dado cuenta, aunque eso ya no es algo que me preocupe estoy conforme con cómo está mi vida ahora, todo cambio tan repentinamente para mí que no tuve tiempo a darme cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor mío, aun asi no estoy molesto por este cambio de hecho….digamos que estoy feliz por asi decirlo….mi vida ha mejorado como yo no esperaba).

-hachiman saliendo de sus pensamientos finalmente se da cuenta de que llega hasta la tienda la cual era su destino, entrando el compra unos helados en la tienda junto con una lata de Maxx coffe para su gusto hachiman pagaría por los objetos y saliendo de la tienda empieza el camino de vuelta a su casa, hasta que por alguna razón del destino decide tomar un pequeño desvió por un pequeño parque para simplemente sentir el aire frio de la noche un poco más y observar las estrellas en silencio, las calles esa noche se encontraban en calma totalmente desiertas pues ya era bastante tarde sin embargo hachiman se adentró más en la zona boscosa del parque hasta encontrar un pequeño claro en él, donde se hallaba un gran árbol con unas marcas en el hachiman observaría aquel árbol y colocaría una mano en el cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sus pensamientos-

(Si…ya lo recuerdo o mejor dicho talvez trataba de olvidarlo, este árbol, este bosque recuerdo que venía aquí a desquitar mi rabia contra este árbol si….mi infancia no fue precisamente la mejor asi que este era mi lugar favorito para venir a desahogarme de todos mis problemas…bueno me disculpo contigo señor árbol, ya no volveré aquí más….espero,…no estoy seguro que nunca más lo hare entonces me despido de ti señor arbola gracias por soportar mis berrinches y escucharme…je creo que si alguien me viera ahora diría que estoy loco bueno hora de regre-)

-de la nada un gran temblor empieza a sacudir la tierra sacando a hachiman de sus pensamientos y provocando que caiga al suelo en pánico mientras voltea a todos lados observando como algunos árboles son arrancados de sus raíces cayendo al suelo cerca de hachiman, el en estado de pánico apenas se mueve rodando por el suelo evitando ser aplastado por los árboles, cuando hachiman se levanta para salir del lugar su pie tropieza con una de las ramas de los árboles caídos quedando boca arriba, cuando hachiman abre los ojos su mirada se transforma en una de terror y sorpresa extrema al observar en el cielo enormes portales de los cuales empiezan a caer enormes pedazos de escombros de los mismos, hachiman volvería a levantarse en pánico empezando a correr por salvar su vida-

¨MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA! QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ MALDICION!¨

-hachiman seguiría corriendo para escapar del caos que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, cuando por fin llega a un claro con un lago cercano a él cuándo hachiman se disponía a seguir huyendo un pedazo de escombro cae cerca de él mandándolo a volar algunos metros en el suelo provocándole algunas heridas, hachiman liberando un gruñido de dolor se levanta del suelo sujetando su brazo derecho con pesar, planeando seguir con su escape hasta que logra visualizar una extraña figura humanoide cayendo a través de uno de los portales, quedándose quieto viendo como caía -

¨P-pero que rayos es eso…¨

-en los cielos cayendo en picada se encontraba la valquiria con su mano atada a la correa del martillo, se encontraría a un desmayada causa de sus múltiples heridas y el viaje a través del agujero de gusano, su cuerpo empezaría a acercarse peligrosamente al suelo pero antes de que choque contra el suelo el martillo alza un pequeño vuelo una vez más antes del impacto, logrando que el aterrizaje de la valquiria sea más suave haciendo que aterrice a unos metros de hachiman creando un pequeño ruido por la caída junto con una cráter, hachiman con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y la boca abierta saldría de su estado se apresuraría a correr hacia la valquiria-

¨Oye vamos responde! No te rindas!¨-viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha hachiman pondría su oído sobre el pecho de la valquiria escuchando sus débiles latidos junto con una suave respiración, pero pronto serian opacados por el ruido de sirenas de policía y bomberos junto a ambulancias circulando por todo el lugar debido al alboroto, el temblor seguiría en menor cantidad pero los escombros de los portales seguirían cayendo sin control peligrosamente cerca de le y la desconocida chica-¨Vale está viva...si puedes escucharme te sacare de aquí, te llevare con las ambulancias, ellos podrían ayudarte¨

-hachiman colocaría un brazo por debajo de las piernas de la valquiria y otro por debajo de su cabeza, flexionando sus rodillas hachiman se dispondría a alzarla de un solo esfuerzo, cuando lo hace es devuelto al piso cayendo sobre el suelo con la chica cayendo encima de el-¨Pero qué demonios! Que-….¨-hachiman se daría cuenta de que la chica tendría su mano envuelta en una correa de cuero atada a un martillo-¨O…perfecto ahora esto ,bueno que más da, creo que puedo!-.. ¨-hachiman intentaría levantar nuevamente a la chica junto al martillo, pero se daría cuenta que este no se movía un solo milímetro, hachiman en desesperación intentaría poner todas sus fuerzas en levantar el martillo siendo totalmente inútil cada esfuerzo que intentase sobre el-¨Pero que mierda! Cómo puede un martillo tan pequeño pesar tanto dios mío!-hachiman vería la correa de cuero a la que estaría atada la mano de la valquiria, una nueva idea aparecería en la cabeza de hachiman y tomaría la correa e intentaría desatar la mano de la chica, pero al igual que con el martillo el nudo de la correa y la mano de la valquiria está fuertemente atado, hachiman una vez más pondría todas sus fuerzas en desatar el nudo esta vez sintiendo como el amarre empieza a ceder a la fuerza de hachiman, los músculos de hachiman empezarían a arder debido al esfuerzo pero aun así sonreiría al ver que sus esfuerzos lo están logrando-¨Vamos! Vamos! Maldición definitivamente cuando te saque de aquí deberé preguntar por qué rayos tendrías tu mano atada a un martillo pequeño pero terriblemente pesado mientras caes por un maldito portal en el cielo! Vamos solo un poco más! También deberé preguntar como rayos hiciste para atarte tan fuerte!¨-poniendo toda su fuerza en el asunto hachiman lograría finalmente desatar a la valquiria y volviendo a colocar su brazo por debajo de las piernas de ella y su otro brazo por debajo de la cabeza, la levantaría del suelo al estilo nupcial y se prepararía para correr nuevamente logrando alejarse un par de metros del lugar donde está el martillo-¨SI! Vamos solo debe sacarte de aquí y voy a volver con koma-¨

-al estar tan ocupado huyendo hachiman no notaria como un gran pedazo de escombro estaría a escasos metros de caer sobre, logrando escuchar el sonido del choque que hacen los escombros mientras caen y lleva su mirada al cielo observando con horror como se avecina un enorme trozo de roca, con las pocas fuerzas que hachiman tendría logra saltar fuera del rango del impacto del pedazo de roca, pero eso no evitaría que la onda expansiva del choque entre la enorme roca y el suelo lo mandaría a volar por los aires con la valquiria en sus brazos, hachiman en un intento de cubrir a la chica de la los golpes que se llevarían al aterrizar al suelo por la fuerza del impacto la abrazaría con fuerza mientras giraría sus cuerpos en el aire, dejando a la valquiria encima de él y el a espaldas por encima del suelo, hachiman cerraría sus ojos esperando el impacto cuando finalmente chocan contra el suelo hachiman podría sentir como su espalda recibe una gran cantidad de golpes y cortes debido a la fuerza y velocidad del impacto, añadiendo que el aérea donde se encontraba era rocosa provocándole más daño-¨HAGGG!¨-hachiman gritaría en dolor mientras su cuerpo específicamente su espalda y piernas reciben todo el daño, la armadura de la valquiria destrozada en algunas partes tendría una parte filosa en los hombros, dado los giros de la caída de ellos dos esta parte filosa de la armadura se clavaria en el hombro derecho de hachiman atravesándole el hombro provocándole un ligero sangrado, a la vez que inutilizaría el brazo derecho de hachiman-¨MALDITA SEA AGGHH!¨-hachiman volvería a gritar en dolor por la repentina puñalada en su hombro, sin embargo no soltaría su abrazo de la valquiria hasta que finalmente logra frenar usando su pie izquierdo colocándolo contra el suelo, sin embargo esto haría que su tobillo izquierdo se rompa-¨ARGGGG!¨-finalmente habiendo frenado hachiman soltaría su abrazo de la valquiria, y cuando se aparta de ella la parte de armadura del hombro de la valquiria incrustada en el hombro de hachiman también se separaría de su hombro provocando que el sangrado empeore, hachiman liberaría un gruñido de dolor mientras intenta recuperar el aliento-¨Ugggg….maldición eso fue doloroso,… je y pensar que prometí nunca más hacerme daño para salvar a otros pero parece que ya estamos-¨

-creyendo que estarían fuera de peligro hachiman llevaría su mirada nuevamente al cielo observando como por encima de él, en el lugar en el que ahora está junto a la valquiria había otro portal y este también liberaría escombros de su interior los cuales empezarían a caer en dirección a ellos dos -¨Maldita sea! Es que no me puedo descuidar ni un maldito segundo!? Como sea vamos debemos salir de aquí-…Aggg!¨-hachiman intentaría levantarse del lugar en el que está recibiendo una dolorosa punzada por parte de su tobillo izquierdo, llevando su mirada a su pie izquierdo hachiman se daría cuenta de que este se encuentra completamente roto e inservible para correr o tan siquiera levantarse del lugar-¨vale vale….vamos a mantener la calma aun puedo usar mi otro pie solo debo poner algo más de fuerza y levantar a esta chica y podremos salir de aquí vale va-..Aggg!¨-la herida en el brazo derecho de hachiman le enviaría una corriente de dolor cuando el intenta levantar a la valquiria con este, de inmediato la expresión de hachiman se transforma en una de desesperación extrema al darse cuenta de que tanto su brazo derecho como su pie izquierdo son totalmente inútiles, hachiman voltearía a todos lados en terror mientras busca una forma de salvarse a él y la chica hasta que sus ojos se detienen en el lago que está a un par de metros de ellos dos, al llevar su mirada al cielo se daría cuenta de que no hay ningún portal encima del lago por eso el lago está libre de escombros a pesar de la gran tonelada de escombros que caen por todos lados, de inmediato el tiempo parecía ralentizarse en la mente de hachiman-

(Vale! Es una oportunidad si logro llegar hasta ese lago y lanzarme dentro de el puedo evitar tanto los escombros como el temblor de ahora, si esa es una-..)-hachiman llevaría su mirada a la figura desmayada a sus pies y su ceño se frunciría-(como es posible que puedas seguir así aun con todo este alboroto que está pasando ahora?, como sea creo que puedo arrastrarme hasta el lago junto a ella….pero)-hachiman intentaría mover nuevamente su tobillo izquierdo y su brazo derecho obteniendo nada más que punzadas de dolor, provocando que gruñidos escapen de su boca hachiman se daría cuenta entonces de su situación actual y una dolorosa expresión aparecería en su rostro-(Maldicion….je ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he maldecido hoy….no importa cómo ni cuanto lo intente no puedo salvarme a mí y a esta chica…apenas me quedan fuerzas para dar un par de pasos y lanzarme al lago con mi brazo izquierdo es imposible que pueda alzar a esta chica, y con solo mi pierna derecha para moverme es simplemente inútil que trate de llevarla conmigo aunque sean solo unos pasos, me desplomaría de inmediato….entonces lo siento desconocida pero…..no poder salvarte te pido que me disculpes de verdad…lo intente pero soy un….fracaso te pido descanses en paz…lo lamento)-habiendo acabado de pensar hachiman se levantaría con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y empezaría a dirigirse al lago para evitar los escombros hachiman daría una última mirada a la chica a sus pies, cerraría sus ojos y seguiría su camino tratando de escapar de su situación arrastrando su pierna izquierda, lograría moverse unos metros lejos de la chica hasta que-(….)-hachiman levantaría su rostro y miraría el lago el cual aún se encontraba lejos de él, hachiman voltearía su mirada hacia atrás a la chica, apenas unos segundos pasan hasta que sus ojos se llenan de rabia y aprieta tan fuerte sus dientes que los hace rechinar de inmediato sin razón alguna hachiman empieza a volver con la chica moviéndose más rápido pero aun con su cuerpo bastante herido-(Que demonios se supone que estás haciendo hachiman?)-él se seguiría moviendo estando a escasos metros de ella-(Por qué demonios regresas? no entiendes que vas a morir? Vamos aun puedes dar marcha atrás y huir…..por qué harías esto por una descocida? Por qué mierda haces esto por alguien que nunca lo sabrá? Por qué priorizas la vida de alguien más a la tuya misma?...Por qué intentas salvarla…..?)-finalmente hachiman se encontraría frente a la chica con una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro, el simplemente soltaría una pequeña risa antes de sujetar la mano derecha de la chica-¨…Por qué lo hago?...porque si no soy yo nadie más lo hará….porque es lo correcto….y porque es mi decisión!¨-hachiman apretaría fuertemente la mano de la valquiria jalándola hacia él y empezaría a dar vueltas en el lugar sin soltar la mano de la valquiria hachiman pondría todas sus fuerzas en esa acción hasta que-¨HAAAAAAAAAAA!¨

-con un rugido hachiman soltaría la mano de la valquiria mandándola a volar hacia el lago, logrando su objetivo las fuerzas de hachiman abandonarían su cuerpo con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y observar el lago-….-pasan unos segundos hasta que el cuerpo de la valquiria apareceré flotando en el lago boca arriba evitando que se ahogue, finalmente con una sonrisa hachiman se desplomaría sobre el suelo rocoso sin ya fuerzas ni para mantener su cabeza en alto-…..je…supongo que lo logre….(pensar que mi vida había empezado a cambiar….podría decir que apenas empezaba a disfrutar de mi vida aunque sea un poco…..je malditos dioses parece que no quieren verme feliz de una forma u otra,…siempre voy terminar sacrificándome a mi mismo por los demás…..soy un estúpido)-aun estando en el suelo hachiman lograría ver el borde del lago con su pierna derecha como su único modo de moverse internaría arrastrarse para llegar al lago-(vamos…estoy seguro que puedo….solo debo darlo todo aún me queda algo…..aun puedo lograrlo…yo…..no quiero morir…-)-sus pensamientos son cortados por un enorme trozo de escombro cayendo frente a él, provocando que nuevamente la onda expansiva lo lance por los aires golpeando su espalda con varios árboles y dando tumbos a gran velocidad por todo el suelo, causando que su pierna derecha se rompa, hachiman sin fuerza ya para gritar deja escapar un grito ahogado el choque de su espalda con los arboles le provocaría vomitar un poco de sangre, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo frenaría quedando boca arriba justo donde encontró a la chica antes, con un ojo cubierto en sangre hachiman miraría hacia arriba al cielo observado los portales-…-unas cuantas lagrimas empezarían a correr por sus mejillas mezclándose con su sangre, mientras una expresión dolorosa se dibuja en todo su rostro mezclada con una profunda tristeza-

¨Me hubiera gustado decir tantas cosas…..komachi lo siento pero tu hermano deberá irse…disculpa deberás estar sola en esa enorme casa yo….ya no podre regresar a tu lado es de lo que más me arrepiento….je…yukinoshita, yuigahama, sensei, isshiki, totsuka, zaimokuza,….por dios incluso creo que extrañare a hayama….maldición me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más….aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer…..pero supongo que es el destino….al menos logre hacer algo bueno antes de irme…..adiós a todos¨-hachiman pronunciaría sus últimas palabras mientras sus ojos se llenan con más sangre y lágrimas, observando como un colosal troco de roca estaría a escasos metros de chocar contra él, hachiman cerraría sus ojos esperando su inevitable final, con un último aliento abre sus brazos aun tirado en el suelo-…..-su brazo derecho cae sobre una superficie metálica dando un agudo ruido, hachiman volvería su rostro hacia su brazo derecho y observaría con humor como su brazo cayó encima de aquel martillo-¨Si no hubiera sido por ti…creo que lo hubiéramos logrado….martillo estúpido todo es tu culpa…hehehe….¨

-finalmente el colosal trozo de roca estaría a apenas 3 metros de caer sobre hachiman para marcar su final hasta que-…..-el tiempo mismo parece detenerse hachiman abriría los ojos encontrándose en un acantilado con el mar a sus pies, el observaría todo el lugar con una expresión extremadamente confundida, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posarían en una figura al borde del acantilado esta figura estaba dotada de gran musculatura y un largo cabello rubio hachiman con cuidado se acercaría a aquella figura-

¨D-disculpe sabe que está pasando aquí? Estoy seguro que apenas hace unos segundos iba a…..morir…no lo entiendo que hago aquí?¨-hachiman seguiría observando al extraño sujeto frente a él sin hacer un movimiento, hasta que la misma figura dio la vuelta observando a hachiman revelando también una gran barba rojiza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

¨ **HAHAHA sacrificar tu vida por alguien que apenas conoces, pero que sabes que te necesita y hacerlo de tal forma que no te importo tu vida misma con tal de salvarla…..tu….eres digno de llevar en tu cuerpo el poder de Thor tienes mi bendición, ahora depende de ti lo que harás con el yo ya he terminado mi tarea** ¨-la figura empezaría a desaparecer dejando perplejo a hachiman y con mas preguntas que nunca-

¨O-oye espera! De que se supone que hablabas!? Que quieres decir con poder y bendición!? Espera tengo muchas preguntas que se supone que haga ahora!?¨

-la figura observaría como hachiman se acerca hacia él y con una sonrisa en su rostro agita su mano en señal de despedida-¨ **Tu sabrás que hacer hachiman….yo confió en que así sea y estoy seguro que así será** ¨-finalmente la figura desaparece del acantilado dejando a hachiman con la boca abierta y una expresión totalmente confusa-

¨Qué?¨-hachiman se daría cuenta de que sigue corriendo hacia el borde del acantilado y en un vano intento de frenar caería por el acantilado hacia el mar-¨HAAAAAAA!¨-antes de chocar contra el mar todo se vuelve oscuro-

-devuelta a la realidad el cuerpo de hachiman aun en el suelo empezaría a temblar mientras se rodea por pequeños relámpagos y sus heridas son curadas, su mano derecha agarraría fuertemente el mango del martillo de antes, finalmente hachiman abriría sus ojos mostrando que estos se encuentran emanando electricidad y con un potente salto se levantaría del suelo rodeado completamente por relámpagos y sujetando el martillo con su mano derecha levantaría su vista para observar el colosal trozo de roca a punto de chocar contra él, entonces con el ceño fruncido levantaría el martillo apuntando hacia el trozo de roca-¨GRRAAAAAAAAA!¨

-con un potente rugido un enorme relámpago saldría disparado del martillo impactando contra la roca volviéndola polvo y siguiendo su camino hasta el cielo hasta finalmente chocar contra los portales-¨HAAAAAAAAA!¨-hachiman dando aún más potencia al relámpago causaría que la tremenda energía del rayo colisione contra los portales, causando fuertes vientos huracanados hasta que finalmente los portales ceden y se cierran, el rayo se liberaría expandiéndose por todo el cielo nocturno de chiba eliminando el resto de escombros e iluminando completamente el cielo esa fría noche-

 **MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ EN UN EDIFICIO DE APARTAMENTOS.**

-yukino había sido evacuada por las autoridades del lugar, y ahora se encontraba junto a más personas en la calle pero había algo en especial que todos hacían en ese momento, y era ver al cielo el cual con un poderoso estruendo había iluminado el cielo nocturno-

¨Qué rayos fue eso…..?¨-yukino seguía viendo el cielo con una cara totalmente perpleja mezclada con asombro-

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA COMUN.**

-yui había salido de su casa junto a sus padres, y ahora se encontraba abrazando a su madre, temblando un poco luego de ver el cielo iluminarse con un gran rugido, su cara era una mezcla de miedo y asombro, pero sobre todo asombro al ver tal fenómeno increíble-

¨Dios….que pasa¨-fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar yui ante tal evento-

 **EN UNA CASA TAMBIEN.**

-una regordeta figura envuelta en un abrigo y con lentes se encontraba en el techo de su casa con los brazos cruzados admirando tal increíble evento con una expresión seria en su rostro mientras el viento sacudía su abrigo, finalmente relajo su postura y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-

¨UOOOOOO! ESO FUE INCREIBLE!¨-rugió zaimokuza al cielo con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía a reír maniáticamente y aun observaba el cielo-

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RESIDENCIA HIKIGAYA.**

-komachi se encontraba afuera de su casa con algunos vecinos rodeados por bomberos ayudando a la gente herida, pero ahora toda la atención se desvió hacia los cielos cuando de la nada se iluminaron con tal magnitud dejo a todos los presentes con una expresión de asombro y terror en sus rostros-

¨Onii-chan….¨.-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de komachi, mientras rezaba porque su hermano estuviese bien y culpándose por haberle pedido que saliera-¨Por favor que estés bien onii-chan¨.

 **DE VUELTA AL PARQUE.**

-hachiman aun rodeado por relámpagos se encontraba de pie sobre un gran cráter causado por la fuerza del rayo antes soltado por el para eliminar los portales, la figura volvió su cara hacia el lago y flotando por encima del suelo se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, no tomándole más de unos segundos llegar observo a una figura femenina flotando sobre el lago-…..-sin decir una palabra la saco del lago y la coloco sobre sus hombros y empezó a volar hacia su casa-.

-la chica pareció abrir uno de sus ojos al sentir una energía familiar rodeándola, y observo como estaba siendo cargada por una figura envuelta en relámpagos y ojos de un color azul eléctrico emanando electricidad, la figura sin verla siguió su camino por los cielos nocturnos pues los temblores ya se habían detenido y los vientos se calmaron, la noche volvió a su estado pacifico-¨Mi…..señor….¨-susurro la valquiria antes de volver a desmayarse-

-finalmente después de unos segundos de viaje hachiman llego a su casa, komachi ya se había ido a dormir con la promesa de que las autoridades buscarían a su hermano, fuera de que ella misma estaba demasiado agotada por el paseo a la playa, hachiman sin hacer ningún ruido entraría por la ventana de su cuarto y recostaría a la valquiria sobre su cama, él se quedó viendo a la durmiente figura en su cama llena de heridas, entonces extendiendo su martillo sobre ella provoco que estas heridas sanaran-…-finalmente los relámpagos abandonaron de golpe el cuerpo de hachiman provocando que se desplomara sobre su cama al lado de la valquiria quedando profundamente dormido-

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.**

Y bueno mira nada mas ya está bueno no tengo nada más que decir aunque en realidad seria escribir xdxd pero ya está terminado el cap 1 y si ya se no es nada bueno y esas cosas pero hey como dije tuve ganas de hacerlo y lo hice ni siquiera creo que llegue a tener un comentario pero me gusto como quedo como sea hasta luego.


	2. Un nuevo invitado

Pues, aquí con un segundo capítulo.

Oregairu no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

 **CAPITULO 2.**

-unos cuantos rayos de luz empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto de hachiman, un nuevo día empezaba en la residencia hikigaya hachiman en su cuarto empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, colocando una mano en su cabeza gruñendo un poco antes de sacudir su cabeza e incorporarse sobre la cama-¨Que….se supone que sucedió ayer…..recuerdo que fui por el pedido de komachi, de la tienda de conveniencia me dirigí al parque…y entonces….¨-los recuerdos del incidente de hace algunas horas vuelven a la cabeza de hachiman provocando que coloque una mano sobre el puente de su nariz gruñendo un poco, sacudiendo nuevamente aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza soltaría un suspiro-¨cómo sea no recuerdo con lujo de detalle que sucedió ayer, pero si no lo recuerdo talvez no fue nada importante….pero¨-hachiman voltearía a todos lados dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, sin saber como habría llegado hasta el, simplemente se encogería de hombros no dándole más importancia al asunto e intentaría levantarse de su cama para empezar su día hasta que un tirón en su brazo se lo impediría, hachiman en sorpresa voltearía a ver su brazo izquierdo solo para toparse con el cuerpo de una chica de largos cabellos rubios y una piel tan blanca como la de yukinoshita-¨Q-que….¨ -sería la única frase capaz de decir hachiman en estado de shock, al ver el cuerpo de aquella chica al lado de el en la cama aferrado fuertemente a su brazo izquierdo-¨Q-que rayos se supone que paso ayer….agggg¨-los recuerdos de hachiman volverían a su mente parcialmente recordando a la chica-¨Ahora lo recuerdo tu eres la chica de ayer…..pero pensé que todo fue un sueño…que demonios, salgo a comprar helado me dirijo al bosque y de pronto empieza un temblor y portales aparecen en el cielo arrojando gente y escombros,…je si lo digo así suena bastante tonto….pero como se supone que llegaste hasta aquí?...no, mejor dicho como se supone que sobreviví…., lo último que recuerdo es que, estuve a punto de morir ¨-hachiman empezaría a golpear ligeramente su cabeza intentando recordar con más detalle todo lo que sucedió después de casi morir, sin lograrlo finalmente suspiraría en resignación y observaría fijamente a la chica en su cama dándose cuenta de lo sucia que estaba y también notando la extraña armadura plateada que portaba la cual estaba destruida en algunas zonas, a la vista de hachiman esta chica había pasado por mucho ,sin embargo aún tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y si alguien podía contestarlas era definitivamente esta chica así que hachiman acerco su mano al hombro derecho de la chica para sacudirla suavemente-¨Oye vamos despierta tengo muchas preguntas que acerté…¨-la chica solo seguiría durmiendo sin dar señal de despertar hachiman seguiría intentando despertarla-.

¨(Aunque lo diga yo mismo es increíble la calma que estoy manteniendo ahora, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera pasado por lo que pase ayer y esta chica hubiera aparecido en mi cama de la nada,…..je talvez me hubiera puesto más rojo que un tomate y hubiera liberado un grito y caído sobre mi espalda al suelo con un posible derrame nasal y una cara perpleja,…pero ahora cosas más importantes que una escena de comedia echii clásica están en mi cabeza, quien es ella? De dónde vino? Como fue que logre sobrevivir? porque es obvio que si ella está aquí lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño,…maldición siento que mi cabeza va a empezar a dolerme otra vez)¨-hachiman seguiría sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que la chica empezaría abrir los ojos poco a poco despertando-.

-la valquiria liberando unos pequeños gruñidos de su boca abriría totalmente los ojos-¨….¨-aun algo adormecida sentiría una sacudida en su hombro, entonces lentamente giraría su cabeza para toparse con la imagen de un chico con cara pensante y con su mano posada sobre su hombro sacudiéndolo, asustada la valquiria se levantaría de golpe-¨AH!¨-un grito saldría de su boca sacando a hachiman de sus pensamientos y volteando a verla con una expresión exaltada en su rostro, ambos se quedarían viendo al otro en silencio-.

-hachiman observaría a la chica con detenimiento y entonces lentamente levantaría su mano a modo de saludo-¨E-esto….hola como estas te encuentras mejor?¨-al ver que la chica no contestaba a sus preguntas y más bien tendría una cara confundida mientras observa a todos lados, decidiría seguir con sus preguntas e intentar calmarla-¨Ummm….oye descuida no te hare ni te hice daño ok?...solo al menos dime cómo te llamas, así talvez pueda ayudarte está bien¨-hachiman lentamente extendería su mano hacia la valquiria en un intento de calmarla-.

-al no entender nada de lo que decía el joven frente a ella y ver como su mano se acercaba, la valquiria inmediatamente lo tomaría como una amenaza y tensaría su postura apartando la mano del desconocido y saltando de la cama colocándose a unos metros de el en posición de pelea-¨Grrrr….¨-fue lo único que salió de la boca de la valquiria esperando el movimiento del chico frente a ella-.

-hachiman al ver la repentina acción de la chica se exaltaría un poco, pero recuperando rápidamente la compostura se bajaría de su cama y con las manos al frente y con cuidado se acercaría a la chica en un intento de apaciguar las cosas-¨O-oye vamos ya te dije que no te hare daño es que no entiendes lo que digo acaso?¨-hachiman se detendría a un metro de la chica aun con las manos en alto esperando una respuesta, al no recibir nada hachiman volvería a sus pensamientos-(Maldición que se supone que haga ahora, ella parece no entender ni una palabra de lo que digo, talvez habla otro idioma y no sabe el japonés pero la cuestión seria saber cuál sabe)-hachiman empezaría a observar a la chica con detenimiento intentando averiguar su lugar de origen por su apariencia física, entonces notaria el largo cabello rubio de ella junto con su blanca piel y sus azules ojos entonces una idea aparecería en la cabeza de hachiman-¨(Talvez hable inglés, luce como una persona que hablaría ese idioma, aparte el inglés es el idioma que enseñan en todas partes del mundo talvez ella lo sepa como sea no pierdo nada intentando veamos¨-hachiman entonces observando fijamente ala valquiria volvería a hablar-¨Hello how are you? Are you okay? I will not hurt you, is it okay?¨-Hachiman volvería a quedarse en silencio esperando la respuesta de la chica, y simplemente vería como esta seguía con una cara confusa y aun con las manos en alto en pose de pelea, hachiman suspiraría en resignación y finalmente se dio por vencido intentando averiguar el idioma de la chica-¨Supongo que no funciono, bueno entonces talvez deba mostrarle que no quiero hacerle daño¨-hachiman bajaría sus brazos y los colocaría atrás de su espalda en un intento de hacerle ver que no le haría daño y volvería a empezar a caminar hacia ella-

-la valquiria luego de escuchar al extraño murmurar unas palabras extrañas y colocar sus brazos atrás de él lo vería acercarse a ella de nuevo, entonces tomando eso como una amenaza la valquiria no esperaría a que él se acercase más y apretando fuertemente sus puños decidió encarar al extraño-¨Ahhhh!¨-gritaría la valquiria antes de lanzarse sobre hachiman y empezar una pelea-

-con la cercanía que tenían hachiman apenas tendría tiempo de esquivar el repentino ataque de chica-¨Que mierda!?¨-al haber esquivado el ataque de la chica ambos estarían ahora en lugar del otro, sin perder tiempo la valquiria volvería a lanzarse contra hachiman esta vez con una patada dirigida a su cabeza, hachiman lograría ver el ataque y volvería a moverse hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, sin embargo la valquiria no detendría el asalto ahí y girando sobre si misma daría una fuerte patada en el estómago de hachiman obteniendo un gruñido de dolor por parte de él mandándolo a chocar contra la puerta de su cuarto, hachiman soltaría otro gruñido de dolor al chocar contra la puerta sin embargo el dolor se iría rápidamente-(parece que me he hecho más fuerte, esas tardes perdidas en un gimnasio definitivamente ayudaron, y decían que no iba a servir para na-….)-hachiman seria sacado de sus pensamientos por una fuerte patada en su rostro por parte de la valquiria lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de su cuarto, haciendo que gruña de nuevo y se frote la nariz la valquiria sin perder tiempo correría rápidamente hasta donde esta hachiman y empezaría a lanzarle varios puñetazos, hachiman logrando esta vez reaccionar a tiempo levantaría sus manos a modo de defensa como un boxeador para cubrirse de la lluvia de golpes de la valquiria-(Urgggg….esta chica pega más duro que hiratsuka-sensei maldición mis brazos arden! Como puede tener tanta fuerza con lo herida que estaba!-…)-la valquiria volvería a sacar a hachiman de sus pensamientos levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y juntándolos para bajarlos sobre con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza de hachiman, hachiman dándose cuenta de que no podría cubrirse de este ataque se lanzaría hacia un lado esquivando el ataque provocando que el ataque de se entierre en la pared destrozando una pequeña parte de ella quedando con las manos atrapadas dentro del agujero en la pared-¨Arggg!¨-gruñiría la valquiria al encontrarse atrapada en la pared, mientras tanto hachiman se levantaría del suelo observando el estado de la valquiria -¨Sabes talvez me hubiera reído de no ser por el estado en el que acabas de dejar a mi inocente pared, que acaso no sabes que debes comportarte en las casas de los demás, mira el desastre que hiciste como se supone que explique esto!¨-hachiman haría sus reclamos totalmente indignado por el comportamiento agresivo de la chica, sin embargo la valquiria al no entender nada solo tomaría el repentino grito de hachiman como una amenaza y poniendo más fuerza sacaría sus manos del lugar en el que estaban atrapadas arrancando otra parte de la pared, y volvería a lanzarse sobre hachiman con una patada a la cabeza nuevamente-¨(maldición ella parece que no va a calmarse, entonces no me queda más opción que…pasar a la ofensiva!)¨-hachiman esperaría la patada de la valquiria pero esta vez sin esquivarla la tomaría de con sus manos y empezaría a girar sobre su lugar aun sujetando los pies de la chica-¨Ahh!¨-hachiman soltaría el pie de la valquiria mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared cerca de la puerta, obteniendo un gruñido de dolor de la valquiria al chocar contra la pared dejado una grieta en ella-¨(vale estoy seguro que soy fuerte, pero no creo que con tan solo lanzarla contra la pared dejaría una grieta ahí …..bueno ahora tengo más cosas que reparar genial…¨-la valquiria se levantaría del suelo y volvería a lanzarse sobre hachiman con los ojos llenos de rabia, esta vez hachiman en lugar de atacar o defenderse sujetaría las manos de la valquiria apretándolas con un poco de fuerza para no herirla pero la suficiente para evitar que salga de su agarre, entonces viéndola a los ojos hachiman volvería a hablar-¨Escucha no te hare daño de verdad créeme mírame, no quiero pelear más contigo lo digo enserio¨-hachiman cambiaria tono de voz a uno más suave para intentar calmar a la chica-

-la valquiria intentaría zafarse del agarre de hierro de hachiman siendo inútil ella gruñiría en molestia, la valquiria levantaría su mirada y observaría a hachiman directamente a los ojos-¨…¨-aunque ella podría decir que sus ojos a simple vista darían algo de miedo y repulsión ella vería algo más, sus ojos no transmitían ninguna malicia, y al verlos aunque no comprendía porque se sentía más segura y calmada, en paz-¨….¨-entonces la valquiria notaria una ligera chispa color azul en los ojos del joven frente a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos la valquiria relajaría sus manos dando a entender que no luchara más, provocando que hachiman suelte su agarre en ella entonces ella sujetaría las manos del joven con algo de fuerza sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, entonces cerraría sus ojos y se concentraría un poco dejando a hachiman con una cara perpleja mientras observa su comportamiento-¨Que estás haciendo?¨-hachiman preguntaría sin obtener respuesta y decidiendo quedarse en silencio y dejarla hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo-¨…..¨-un par de segundos pasarían hasta que la valquiria abra los ojos y observara a hachiman con una mirada de total asombro, ella no podía creerlo pero dentro del cuerpo de este chico podía sentir la energía de su antiguo señor fluir, ella entonces recordaría los acontecimientos de ayer cuando apenas abriendo los ojos observo como una figura envuelta en rayos la llevaba sobre sus brazos salvándola, no era su señor Thor era este chico frente a ella, la valquiria se daría cuenta entonces de una cosa la más importante de todas este chico tenia dentro de si el poder de Thor y eso solo significaría una cosa, él fue digno y fue elegido por el martillo de su señor para llevar en si el poder de Thor, con una mezcla de alegría y asombro total ella sonreiría, dejando a hachiman una vez más perplejo cuando unas lágrimas rodarían por sus mejillas-¨O-oye te pasa algo? Estas bien? Te hice daño?¨-hachiman entraría en pánico al ver las lágrimas de la chica y buscando una forma de calmarla colocaría sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-¨….¨-la valquiria sin decir una palabra se lanzaría sobre hachiman de nuevo pero esta vez en lugar de atacarlo lo abrazaría con fuerza sin querer soltarlo y enterrando su cara en el pecho de el-¨Oye que estas!-…..¨-las palabras de hachiman volverían a ser cortadas cuando por el repentino abrazo perdería el equilibrio cayendo sobre su cama con la valquiria encima del aun abrazándolo sin soltar su agarre-¨Oye suéltame si alguien nos ve así definitivamente va a malentenderlo sin darme oportunidad a explicarlo como pasa siempre en las come-…..¨

-y tal como dijo hachiman la puerta de su cuarto se abriría entrando una alegre komachi, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una expresión totalmente llena de felicidad al oír la voz de su hermano-¨Onii-chan volviste! No sabes cuánto te extra-!...¨-las palabras de komachi no lograrían salir de su boca al ver esta vez detenidamente a su hermano, topándose con una extraña desconocida subida encima de él vistiendo apenas unos trapos y abrazando felizmente a su hermano mientras ambos estaban acostados en la cama-¨O-o-o-o…¨-komachi apenas podía digerir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y aunque pudiera hacerlo eso no explicaba nada de la situación-.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES EN EL CUARTO DE KOMACHI.**

-unos extraños ruidos empezaban a despertar a komachi quien con mala gana se quitaría las mantas de encima, y se frotaría sus ojos los cuales estaban algo hinchados por no haber dormido lo suficiente y llorar todo ese tiempo hasta dormirse, después de todo hachiman no había vuelto en toda la noche-¨Onii-chan…..¨-komachi dijo en tristeza antes de volver a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir una vez más tratando de olvidar todo-¨Onii-chan por favor vuelve, komachi está sola…..¨-unas nuevas lagrimas empezaban a fluir por los ojos de komachi y a punto de quedarse dormida un repentino grito la sacaría de su sueño-

¨Oye que estas!¨

-levantándose de golpe de su cama komachi tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al oír aquella voz, ella podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera era la voz de su querido hermano hachiman él había vuelto a casa, había vuelto a su lado-¨Onii-chan…..volviste!¨-la expresión de komachi cambio a una totalmente llena de felicidad, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro salió de su cuarto a toda velocidad, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus cansados pies al cuarto de su hermano, y al estar frente a la puerta la abriría de golpe sin llamar ni nada pues ella estaba impaciente por verlo por fin después de una larga noche-

¨Onii-chan volviste! No sabes cuánto te extra-!¨

 **DE VUELTA A LA SITUACION ACTUAL.**

-hachiman estando de cabeza sobre la cama aun con la valquiria aferrándose fuertemente a él, había escuchado como la puerta se abría abruptamente y llevando su mirada hacia la puerta observaría a una temblorosa komachi observando tal escena, de inmediato la cara de hachiman se pondría más roja que un tomate mientras intentaría sacar a la valquiria de encima suyo fallando completamente debido a su nerviosismo-¨O-oye quítate! Komachi te lo juro no es lo que parece de verdad! Solo dame un momento para explicarlo por favor no salgas corrien-!...¨

¨AHHHHH! ONII-CHAN ESTA CON UNA DESCONOCIDA EN LA CAMA!¨-con la cara también roja komachi salió corriendo por la puerta aun en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver frente a ella-

¨A! ESPERA KOMACHI TE DIJE QUE NO CORRIERAS! Y TU QUITATE DE ENCIMA MALDITA SEA!¨-hachiman siguió luchando pero de pronto vio como la expresión de la chica encima de le cambiaba a una totalmente seria, mientras observaba a la puerta y a la chica que acababa de salir corriendo-¨oye que estas-….¨-hachiman no pudo terminar su oración cuando de pronto la chica encima de el salto en dirección a la puerta y salía corriendo también-¨Que le paso de repente…¨-la expresión de hachiman cambiaria a una de miedo al darse cuenta de por qué la chica salió corriendo-¨Maldición piensa atacar a komachi también!?¨-también de un salto hachiman se levantaría e iría tras la chica-.

-la valquiria había visto como el invitado inesperado puso a hachiman terriblemente nervioso cuando los vio a ambos, ver al joven ponerse así de mal por aquella niña solo significaba una cosa, ella era un enemigo que vino a perturbar la paz de su nuevo señor y ella no permitiría eso-¨No te dejare escapar sucia bastarda!¨-grito ella mientras perseguía a komachi bajando las escaleras-.

-komachi escucharía el repentino grito detrás de ella y se sorprendería al ver a aquella chica tras ella persiguiéndola-¨Q-que es lo que quieres de mí!?¨-de pronto komachi se asustaría cuando la chica saltaría de las escaleras con su pie estirado hacia el frente para caer encima de ella-¨Ahhh!¨-komachi gritaría con una expresión llena de terror al ver a la chica acercarse para golpearla, pero lograría reaccionar a tiempo esquivando el ataque rodando hacia la sala-¨Ahhh! Qué demonios te sucede lunática!?-…¨-komachi se quedaría sin palabras al ver el gran cráter dejado en el suelo por la patada de aquella chica-¨Q-q-que-…¨-komachi observaría como la chica se levanta del lugar de donde estaba sin dar señal de haberse lastimado ni un poco a pesar del gran salto y el cráter dejado por ella-¨Qué demonios eres tu…..¨-la expresión de komachi seguiría llena de terror al ver a la chica, pero pronto saldría de su estado al observar como la chica se volvía a abalanzar sobre ella pero esta vez apuntando sus puños hacia el frente con la intención de enterrarlos en su cuerpo-¨Ahhhh!¨-komachi volvería a rodar por el suelo esquivando los golpes de la furiosa chica, ella se seguiría moviendo gateando o rodando para esquivar aquellos golpes los cuales impactarían fuertemente contra el suelo creando un gran estruendo y destrozando partes del suelo-¨Maldita sea está loca!?¨-

-la valquiria seguiría su feroz ataque contra aquella desconocida que para su disgusto estaba esquivando todos sus golpes-¨Quédate quieta maldita alimaña y te juro que tu muerte será menos dolorosa!¨-sin descanso la valquiria seguiría lanzando sus golpes sin lograr dar alguno, hasta finalmente poner a komachi contra una pared dejándola sin escape-¨Te llego tu hora sucia criatura! Muere!¨-la valquiria apretando fuertemente su puño lo lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cara de komachi, pero komachi aun a pesar de estar temblando completamente en terror por el comportamiento de la valquiria, lograría reaccionar a tiempo antes de recibir aquel poderoso golpe y agachándose lo esquivaría provocando que el golpe se entierre en la pared nuevamente dejándola atrapada-¨Maldita sea otra vez es enserio!?¨-la valquiria seguiría luchando para sacar su puño de la pared soltando leves gruñidos de disgusto-.

-komachi intentando recuperarse del shock de lo que acababa de pasar, aun temblando empezaría a gatear hasta quedar de espaldas al sofá jadeando un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento-¨Q-que….se….supone….que fue eso….!estabas tratando de matarme lunática!? Onii-chan ven aquí! Ayuda a komachi! Auxilio!¨.

-hachiman moviéndose más rápido al oír el tremendo alboroto que sucedía en la sala, correría hacia las escaleras tratando de llegar mas rápido-¨Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Aggg!¨-al ir tan rápido y no controlar su velocidad, las piernas de hachiman se enredarían entre si provocando que tropiece cayendo por las escaleras hasta impactar de cara contra el suelo, soltando un gruñido de fastidio pero no dolor hachiman se levantaría del suelo y entraría a la sala topándose con el panorama actual-¨Komachi!¨-al oír la voz de hachiman, komachi saldría de su shock y correría lanzándose sobre el atrapándolo con un abrazo, hachiman de inmediato empezaría a examinar el cuerpo de komachi en busca de heridas o algún tipo de lesión-¨Estas bien!? No te paso nada!? Tienes alguna herida!? Te hizo daño!? Komachi!-…..¨

-komachi taparía la boca de hachiman para callarlo un momento y dejarla hablar-¨SI! SI! Estoy bien onii-chan! Pero….¨-komachi rápidamente se ocultaría tras hachiman mientras observa a la valquiria atrapada aun en la pared con una expresión de disgusto-¨Quién demonios es ella!? Y porque estaba tratando de matarme!? De donde sacaste a esa lunática onii-chan!? Y que rayos estuviste haciendo toda la noche que komachi estuvo preocupada por ti!? Onii-chan idiota!¨-

-hachiman extendería su mano hasta la cabeza de komachi acariciándola en un intento de calmarla, mientras la miraría con una expresión de culpa en su rostro-¨Y-yo me disculpo komachi,….lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas así,….pero hay una buena explicación para todo lo que está pasando y necesito que escuches con atención….esta bien?¨.

¨Ummm….está bien onii-chan pero más te vale que sea una buena explicación,….pero antes que nada que haremos con ella?¨-komachi seguiría viendo a la valquiria aun atrapada en la pared gruñendo y tratando de liberarse-.

-la valquiria ahora más molesta que antes al ver como la extraña se acercaba a su nuevo señor como si nada y lo tomara por la espalda, apretaría fuertemente los dientes y usando más fuerza sacaría su brazo de la pared arrancando nuevamente unos pedazos de la pared dejando un gran agujero donde antes estaba su puño, entonces voltearía a observar a hachiman y komachi-¨Mi señor aléjese de esa cosa ahora mismo es por su bien!, déjemelo a mí y yo misma me encargare de ella se lo prometo!¨

-hachiman nuevamente sin entender nada observaría a la furiosa valquiria pensando en que decir aunque no fuera a funcionar-¨Bueno parece que el problema de estar atorada en la pared ya lo soluciono ella misma, komachi quédate atrás tratare de razonar con ella está bien no te muevas ni hagas nada que pueda ser considerado una amenaza está bien?¨-hachiman empezaría a moverse lentamente hacia la valquiria con las manos en alto-.

¨E-está bien onii-chan, ten cuidado con esa loca…¨-komachi se quedaría atrás como lo ordeno hachiman totalmente en silencio observando con nerviosismo la actual escena-.

-la valquiria algo confundida levantaría la ceja al no entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo hachiman e intentaría volver a hablar-¨Mi señor me lamento que no puedo entender nada de lo que acabas de decir, podrías por favor hablarme en nórdico, sería más fácil entenderte por favor señor¨-la valquiria se quedaría quieta y relajaría su postura al observar acercarse a hachiman con las manos en alto en señal de que se calmara-.

¨Ummm?...veras, esto….no creo que pueda entenderte, si tan solo intentaras hablar en un idioma que conozca te lo agradecería¨-hachiman se quedaría quieto esperando una respuesta, sin recibir ni una palabra por parte de la valquiria, y más bien una cara confusa hachiman suspiraría en decepción-¨Supongo que al menos conoces los nombres de los países verdad? Bueno si es que me entiendes, estamos en Japón, ja-pon escuchaste bien?¨-hachiman volvería a quedarse en silencio, con la esperanza de que al menos hubiera reconocido el nombre de Japón-.

-la valquiria aun con una expresión confusa en la cara, empezaría a molestarse pues le enojaba el no ser capaz de entender el idioma que hablaba su nuevo señor-¨Maldición como se supone que le sirva si no puedo entender nada de lo que dice, soy un fracaso de guerrera y yo que pensé que había aprendido cada idioma de los nueve reinos¨-la expresión de la valquiria cambiara a una deprimida, se sentiría así al no poder serle de utilidad a su nuevo señor-.

-hachiman algo preocupado por haber dicho algo malo se acercaría hasta la valquiria y depositaria sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, al mismo tiempo que observaba sus ojos y cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más suave-¨Oye estas bien?, (creo que he dicho mucho esa palabra hoy sinceramente) esto…..si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal lo lamento ok, pero no ataques a la gente así como nada, eso está mal me entendiste?-el silencio de la chica y su mirada confusa sacaría a hachiman otro suspiro al darse cuenta de que no entendió nada-.

-la valquiria observaría los ojos de su señor con decepción de sí misma al no entender nada todavía, y parecer que su maestro trataba de consolarla por pena-¨Lo siento señor, pero simplemente no puedo enten-….¨-lo ojos de la valquiria se abrirían en estado de sorpresa al recordar algo importante-¨Por las barbas de Odín soy una idiota! Como no pude recordarlo antes! El hechizo de aprendizaje que me enseño esa hechicera será útil ahora!¨-la expresión de la valquiria cambiaria a una más feliz sorprendiendo a hachiman, provocando que hachiman también sonriera un poco al ver que ella estaba bien-¨Entonces mi señor, permítame sujetar sus cabeza un momento, y también sujete la mía por favor¨-habiendo dicho eso la valquiria sujetaría las manos de hachiman llevándolas a su cabeza, soltando las manos del chico la valquiria llevaría sus propias manos a la cabeza de hachiman, provocando que él se sonrojara un poco al sentir el suave cabello de ella y también el suave tacto de la muchacha en su cabeza, la valquiria entonces cerraría los ojos pronunciando unas palabras extrañas para hachiman-.

-hachiman seguiría perplejo al ver lo que sea que estaba haciendo la chica frente a el-¨O-oye que planeas hacer tu?¨-no obtendría respuesta nuevamente y comprendería que debe callarse, como antes cuando ella hizo lo mismo con sus manos-

¨Onii-chan que está pasando?¨-preguntaría la totalmente confundida komachi sin comprender lo que sea que estaba pasando ahora mismo, y mirando con mucha atención lo que hacia la chica que hace poco trato de golpearla con algo de sorpresa al ver como su hermano logro calmarla-.

¨Ah!¨-la valquiria gritaría de pronto haciendo que tanto komachi como hachiman se sobresaltaran, pero lo que vendría a continuación dejaría más que asombrado a ambos hermanos-¨Si!¨-de pronto una brillante luz dorada la cubriría a ella y a hachiman, haciendo que sus cabellos floten en el aire mientras la luz inundaba todo el lugar.-

¨…que….¨-hachiman no podría decir una palabra con el que estaba pasando ahora, pues estaba totalmente absorto en el extraño fenómeno que estaba sucediendo ahora.-

¨Qué diablos se supone que está pasando ahora! Onii-chan!?¨-diría komachi totalmente asombrada por lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahora mismo, cubriendo su cara por la repentina luz cegadora-.

-finalmente la luz desapareció, la valquiria entonces retiro sus manos de la cabeza de hachiman, el también haría los mismo, ambos se quedarían en silencio por un par de segundos viéndose directamente el uno al otro, hasta que la valquiria haciendo una pequeña tos decidiría que es momento de hablar-¨Ummm….mi señor, puede usted entenderme ahora verdad?¨-hablaría ella en un japonés perfecto-.

-La expresión de hachiman cambiaria a una llena de sorpresa extrema al por fin entender a la chica frente a él, pero eso no quitaría que aun estuviera confundido por la repentina acción-¨Como sabes hablar japonés tan perfectamente y antes ni siquiera parecías entenderme? Que fue esa luz de hace un momento? Y que rayos se supone que es eso de señor? O dios tengo tantas cosas que pregun-… ¨-hachiman volvería a ser cortado por otro repentino abrazo por parte de la valquiria, pero esta vez lograría mantener el equilibrio manteniéndose firme de pie, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas sorprendido un poco por el abrazo-.

¨No lo puedo creer, mi señor funciono! El hechizo de aprendizaje sirvió!, finalmente puedes y puedo entenderte estoy tan feliz!¨-dice la valquiria con su cara llena de felicidad y una sonrisa sin soltar un momento su agarre de hachiman, volviendo a enterrar su cara en el pecho de el-.

¨Oye apártate de onii-chan tu chica violenta! Y si ya puedes entender lo que decimos, discúlpate con komachi!¨-gritaría molesta komachi por la acción de la desconocida frente a ella, sin tener el más mínimo de sentido que haya querido matarla hace poco y ahora este abrazando a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-la cara de la valquiria cambiaria de la felicidad a una llena de horror entendiendo finalmente a komachi, pues ella sabría que onii-chan se significaba hermano, entonces rápidamente soltando a hachiman se arrodillaría frente a komachi con su cara pegada al suelo en total arrepentimiento-¨O por Odín!, lo siento mucho de verdad por favor perdóneme, no sabía que usted fuese la hermana de mi señor pensé que era una enemiga pues no entendía nada, por eso la ataque, se lo suplico por favor perdóneme!¨-gritaría totalmente desesperada la valquiria buscando el perdón de komachi y su hermano-

¨V-vamos no es para tanto, no de hecho si lo es…..p-pero no importa, te perdono está bien? Todo queda en el pasado, pero promete que no volverá a pasar ok?¨-komachi relajaría su postura y más calmada se acercaría hasta la valquiria para extenderle una mano y levantarla del suelo, la valquiria con una expresión más calmada tomaría la mano de komachi aun disculpándose y se levantaría del suelo-¨Ya paso está bien? Jeje komachi no guarda rencores no es como onii-chan! Jeje solo bromeo, por cierto mucho gusto quien quiera que seas¨-.

¨Umm…bueno es un alivio que no haya pasado a mayores, bueno esto…..disculpa señorita espero que no te moleste, pero tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti, podrías escucharme?¨-preguntaría hachiman un poco impaciente por saber por fin la verdad de lo que sea que paso ayer, pero esto no quitaría que mirara con gracia a la desesperada chica disculpándose-.

¨Um?...claro que si mi señor, puede preguntar lo que usted guste, yo estoy aquí para servirle con gusto!¨-responde la valquiria con una sonrisa en su rostro, juntando sus manos y mirando directamente a los ojos de hachiman bastante feliz-.

¨Umm….o-onii-chan a que se refiere con eso?, porque ella te llama mi señor? Onii-chan que hiciste ahora?...¨-komachi observaría a su hermano con una mirada acusadora, provocando que hachiman tuviera un ligero escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y soltando una pequeña tos para calmarse-.

¨K-komachi-chan, no mires a tu hermano así haces que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, no podría vivir si komachi me odiara, a eso valió muchos puntos hachiman je¨-bromearía hachiman intentando aligerar la actitud de komachi, lográndolo al ver a komachi soltar una risita y cambiar su cara nuevamente a una sonrisa, hachiman suspiraría más tranquilo ahora y volvería su mirada de nuevo a la chica frente a el-¨Esto….para empezar las preguntas, quisiera saber qué es eso de llamarme señor, podrías decirme porque te refieres así a mí de esa manera?¨.

¨Um? Que tiene de raro que me refiera así hacia usted? Pues usted ahora es mi nuevo señor, claro que si quiere que me refiera a usted de otra forma entonces lo hare con gusto, estoy aquí para acatar todas sus órdenes señor¨-respondería la valquiria con una sonrisa en la cara, sacándole a hachiman un suspiro de frustración al no entender nada de a qué se refería aun-.

¨Mmm….esto….escucha, talvez me exprese mal en la pregunta así que escucha, lo que quiero saber es porque ahora se supone que soy tu nuevo señor o algo así sigo sin comprender lo que me estás diciendo, aparte también quisieras que me explicaras que hacías cayendo de ese…..portal en el cielo¨-hachiman se cruzaría de brazos esperando su respuesta, komachi por otro lado tendría una cara más que confusa al escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos, la valquiria estaría a punto de responder cuando seria interrumpida por komachi-.

¨Eh? Portal? A que te refieres onii-chan? De que portal estás hablando y también quería preguntarte que estuviste haciendo ayer, cuando sucedió ese tremendo temblor de la nada? Komachi estaba muy preocupada sabes! Jum!¨-komachi haría un puchero de disgusto haciéndola lucir bastante tierna en un lugar de atemorizante, hachiman solo volvería a inclinar la cabeza en señal de disculpa haciendo que komachi soltara una leve sonrisa-.

¨Ahora que lo dice señorita komachi, yo tampoco recuerdo con claridad lo que paso ayer, solo recuerdo que fui rescatada por mi señor y traída aquí de ahí todo lo demás es nubloso¨-la valquiria volvería su mirada a hachiman buscando respuestas, hachiman solo frotaría su cabeza con algo de jaqueca y se sentaría en el sofá preparándose para contar la historia-.

¨Ummm…..pues por dónde empezar…¨-diría hachiman sentando en el sofá con komachi sentándose al lado de él y la valquiria tomando lugar frente a él en el suelo-.

¨Obviamente por el principio onii-chan….jeje¨-komachi se quedaría en silencio esperando que su hermano empiece la historia al igual que la valquiria-.

¨Pues vale, veamos….aquella noche cuando me pediste salir a comprarte un helado, después de comprarlo decidí dar un paseo por un parque cercano que tiene una zona boscosa, adentrándome en lo más profundo me puse a…(no puedo decirle que fui a visitar un árbol que usaba de pequeño para descargar mi rabia, pensara que estoy loco o algo peor, rápido hachiman miente!)…admirar el paisaje un momento, cuando de la nada empezó ese temblor pero fue tan fuerte que arranco los arboles del suelo y pues, digamos que sufrí un par de heridas¨-seguiría hablando hachiman cuando de pronto es interrumpido por komachi sujetando su brazo en preocupación examinándolo con cuidado-.

¨Heridas!? Onii-chan estas bien!? Te duele aun!? Tienes cicatrices!? No te preocupes komachi te cuidara!¨-komachi levantaría la manga del brazo de hachiman para buscar heridas, su expresión cambiaria a una confusa al no encontrarse con ninguna marca o herida visible en su cuerpo-¨Onii-chan….pero no tiene ni un rasguño, de que heridas hablas?¨.

¨Eso es de lo que estaba a punto de hablar, dame un momento, pues bien en medio del temblor unos portales se abrieron en el cielo¨-hachiman vería la expresión de escepticismo en el rostro de komachi-¨Si, sé que suena totalmente irreal pero es la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, komachi que acaso no viste esos enormes portales en el cielo?¨.

¨Bueno, la gente estaba muy asustada por el temblor, y de seguro la mayoría estaban agachados viendo el suelo y no el cielo, aparte esa noche estaba muy nublada, talvez en el bosque en el que estabas el cielo estuvo más despejado y pudiste ver esos…..´´portales´´, pero a pesar de lo que dices, me sigue pareciendo aun algo irreal, pero te creo después de todo acabamos de ver como esa chica se puso a brillar de la nada e ilumino todo el lugar, así que si eso es posible creo que lo que tú también dices también es posible onii-chan¨-komachi respondería con hachiman asintiendo en comprensión y decidiendo seguir contando los sucesos de ayer-.

¨Vale, entonces de esos portales empezaron a caer un montón de escombros, cuando me disponía a huir de la caída de esas cosas, algo capturo mi atención¨-hachiman voltearía a ver a la valquiria quien seguiría aun prestando atención totalmente en silencio a sus palabras-¨De uno de los portales, de pronto vi caer a una persona rápidamente, casi chocando contra el suelo pero antes de hacerlo, pareció elevarse uno metros en el aire para aterrizar con suavidad, cuando me acerque a ver que era…..la vi a ella¨-hachiman apuntaría con su mirada hacia la valquiria-.

¨A-a mí?¨-preguntaría algo anonadada la valquiria, hasta salir de su estupor y hablar-¨Creo que sí, es correcto, lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es a mi mundo arder en llamas y a mis antiguos compañeros y señor irse frente a mis ojos, después de eso entre dentro del agujero de gusano…..de ahí no recuerdo nada más que oscuridad¨-una pequeña lagrima caería por las mejillas de la valquiria, sintiéndose bastante triste al recordar los últimos momentos del lugar en el que vivía, viéndolo arder y a sus amigos morir frente a ella pero sin duda lo que más le dolió fue presenciar la muerte de su señor Thor en sus manos, con ella sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo y escapando del lugar-.

-komachi se pondría algo triste al igual que hachiman al escuchar las palabras de la valquiria, levantándose de su asiento komachi sacaría un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y arrodillándose frente a la valquiria empezaría a limpiarle las lágrimas, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica pero quedándose quieta para dejar a komachi limpiar sus mejillas-¨Humm….así que tu vienes de otro mundo?, ufff…si te soy sincera me es bastante difícil de digerir lo que acabas de decir, pero también sé que no estas mintiendo, así que vamos cálmate un poco y no te preocupes, te ayudaremos con todo lo que necesites tu solo confía en nosotros ok? jeje¨-komachi sonreía tranquilamente tratando de transmitir esa calma a la chica, lográndolo al observar como la chica se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-¨Calma ok, todo saldrá bien¨.

¨Y-yo lo siento, perdí mi compostura lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso¨-dijo la valquiria con vergüenza por haber llorado frente a su señor-.

¨No te preocupes, no te puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso de verdad, de hecho hubiera sido raro que no llorases, y estoy igual que komachi, sinceramente se me hace algo difícil digerir todo lo que me has contado y una parte de mí se niega a creerlo incluso con todo lo que he visto, pero sé que no mientes, así que como dijo komachi, confía en nosotros estaremos para lo que necesites te lo prometo¨-dijo hachiman agachándose junto a la valquiria colocando su mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla también, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de la chica-¨Bueno, supongo que debo seguir con la historia de lo que paso ayer¨-miro hachiman a las otras dos frente a él, ahora los tres estaban sentados en el suelo, con ambas chicas volviendo a quedarse en silencio prestando atención a la historia-¨Después de verla ahí simplemente tirada con escombros a punto de caerle encima, decidí sacarla de ahí pero ella estaba amarrada a una especie de martillo¨-la valquiria reaccionaria a lo que acababa de decir hachiman con sorpresa en su rostro, pero decidió quedarse callada y dejar que acabe de contar la historia, seria irrespetuoso interrumpirlo nuevamente-¨Esa cosa era increíblemente pesada, no puede creer como es que ella no tenía la muñeca destrozada por tener tal cosa pesada amarrada a su mano, bueno después de que logre liberar el amarre en sus manos, la cargue para sacarla de ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde los pedazos de escombros estaban a pocos metros por encima de nosotros, entonces apenas esquivándolos logre evitar que nos cayera encima, pero la onda de choque nos envió volando lejos, logre proteger el cuerpo de ella con el mío, pero a cambio mi brazo izquierdo y se rompió por así decirlo (no puedo decirle que su armadura fue la que me atravesó el hombro, apuesto a que se sentiría bastante culpable), al igual que mi tobillo entonces con mis últimas fuerzas logre lanzarla hacia un lago para ponerla a salvo(no puedo decir que trate de huir dejándola atrás, apuesto a que komachi me odiaría si digo eso mejor me lo guardo), cuando trate de huir también en dirección al lago un pedazo de escombro cayo al lado mío mandándome a volar de nuevo, rompiéndome una pierna y regresando al lugar donde la encontré antes a ella, y me quede ahí quieto viendo al cielo como un enorme pedazo de escombro caía sobre mi para finalizar mi vida, decidí cerrar los ojos para evitar ver mi final, y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y desperté aquí junto a ella eso es todo lo que recuerdo komachi….¨.

-komachi estaría completamente en estado de shock, pues no era para nada extraño acaba de escuchar como su hermano casi muere, ella gatearía un poco hasta llegar al lado de hachiman y lo abrazaría fuertemente por la cintura, sintiendo que si lo soltara él desparecería-¨Onii-chan, no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por favor, komachi no aguantaría perderte, por favor onii-chan¨-unas pequeñas lagrimas volverían a caer por el rostro de komachi, hachiman simplemente colocaría una de sus manos en la cabeza de komachi y la acariciaría con suavidad-.

¨Te lo prometo, no hare que te vuelvas a preocupar así por mí, así que vamos, limpia esas lagrimas onii-chan odia verte llorar komachi-chan¨-hachiman pasaría sus manos por las mejillas de komachi limpiando sus lágrimas, obteniendo una risita por parte de ella-.

-la valquiria se sentiría en extremo triste a la par que culpable, por culpa de ella casi muere una persona, casi muere su señor y no ayudaba el saber que hachiman hizo tanto solo para salvarla, pensar que él estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por una desconocida, por el simple hecho de creer que es lo correcto, la valquiria sentiría unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero las reprimirá al darse cuenta de que eso no ayudaría, así que simplemente decidió colocar su cabeza contra el suelo y hablar-¨Mi señor, no puedo encontrar las palabras para hacerle saber lo inmensamente agradecida que estoy por haberme salvado, pensar que usted casi muere por mi culpa me llena de rabia y me hace sentir mal! Mi señor, le prometo en el nombre de Odín que yo me abocare a protegerlo con mi vida, a usted y a la señorita komachi! Se lo juro!¨-dice la valquiria con la cabeza aun contra el suelo, hasta sentir en su cabeza una mano acariciando su cabello, la valquiria levantaría la vista para encontrarse con una sonriente komachi viéndola a los ojos-.

¨Jejeje, no hace falta que te disculpes, puede que no lo parezca pero onii-chan siempre elige sacrificarse por los demás, aun sabiendo que eso le hará daño, aparte escuchar que el hizo eso por ti, me hace sentir tremendamente orgullosa! Tengo el mejor hermano del mundo! Jeje así que deja de pensar que fue tu culpa por qué no lo es, verdad onii-chan!¨-komachi termina aun con una sonrisa en su rostro observando a su hermano-

¨Si, si tienes razón komachi-chan, lo que hice por ti fue puramente mi decisión, mía y de nadie más así que no te culpes, porque estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí no es verdad…..¨-hachiman también tendría una sonrisa en su rostro observando a la valquiria, ella entonces se enderezaría totalmente aun viendo a ambos sonrientes hermanos frente a ella, entonces por más que lo intentase no podría evitar sonreír llena de alegría-.

¨Si, mi señor,….estoy segura que si jeje, muchas gracias¨-simplemente diría la valquiria con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro haciéndola lucir bastante hermosa, provocando que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de hachiman-.

¨Si, yo también estoy seguro¨-el sonrojo en las mejillas de hachiman desaparecería volviendo a recuperar la compostura, y poniendo una expresión de disgusto por la siguiente pregunta que el haría a la muchacha-¨Escucha, puede que sea muy malo pedirte lo que te voy a pedir ahora, pero ya acabe de contar mi historia y ahora quisiera escuchar la tuya, claro lo entendería si no quieres hablar de ello, así que no insistiré en pedirte respues-….¨.

-la valquiria volvería a hablar interrumpiendo a hachiman-¨No, no me importa mi señor lo que paso ya paso, y aunque aún me duela no puedo simplemente quedarme estancada en mis recuerdos, así que se lo contare todo¨-hachiman y komachi asentirían en respuesta y se quedarían totalmente en silencio esta vez esperando la historia de la valquiria- ¨Pues, yo soy una valquiria a cargo de un grupo de guerreras bajo órdenes del señor Thor, para luchar a su lado siempre que el me necesite¨-la valquiria de pronto observaría como el rostro tanto de komachi como hachiman, se torcería en uno lleno de confusión con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas observándola en silencio-¨Um, dije algo raro señor?¨.

¨O-onii-chan, no lo entiendo del todo, de que está hablando ella? A que se refiere con ser una valquiria? Y eso de servirle a Thor de que está hablando?¨-komachi confundida buscaría respuestas en su hermano, el cual también estaba igual que ella por no decir aún más confuso al saber de qué estaba hablando la chica, pero era incapaz de aceptarlo-.

¨Ufff….esto es bastante pesado la verdad, puedo decir que no mientes, pero sin embargo no puedo creerlo como es posible que los dioses de la mitología nórdica existan, eso no tiene sentido,….¨-hachiman seguiría viendo la creciente confusión de komachi y los ojos de la valquiria, él sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo por más difícil que era para el aceptarlo, esta chica decía la verdad ella le servía a un dios, entonces hachiman tomándose un tiempo para que su mente pueda procesar la tremenda revelación finalmente se dirigió a komachi-¨Escucha komachi, puede que te sea difícil entenderlo pero, lo que esta chica quiere decir es que ella viene de un lugar llamado asgard, y le servía al dios del trueno llamado…Thor¨.

-el rostro de komachi empezaría a dejar la confusión, para pasar a uno de sorpresa extrema y exaltación y apenas pudiendo digerir lo que acababa de decir su hermano volvió a hablar-¨C-cómo? M-me estás diciendo que e-ella es básicamente la sierva de un dios…..un dios! Como es eso posible!? Lo que me estas contando no tiene-…!¨-komachi vería la expresión totalmente seria de hachiman y los ojos de la valquiria los cuales no mostraban rastros de mentira, soltando un suspiro y sujetando su cabeza por la información que aún no procesaba decide calmarse y volver a ver a su hermano-¨L-lo siento por el grito, pero es que onii-chan, lo que ella dice es simplemente increíble no puedo creerlo así simplemente¨.

¨Ya lo sé komachi, si te soy sincero una parte de mi aun no lo cree pero por más fantástico que suene, es la verdad¨-komachi estaría sobando su propia cabeza empezando a sentir una leve molestia-

¨Mi señor, puedo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendida, como es que usted sabe que vengo de asgard? No se lo dije, al igual que tampoco le dije que mi señor es un dios,…a talvez la fama de mi señor Thor llego hasta estos lares eso no sería nada raro, pues él era muy conocido por sus hazañas¨-dice la valquiria algo sorprendida por como hachiman supiera sobre su historia-.

¨Pues no diría que es exactamente eso, la verdad es que…bueno se sobre tu historia porque ustedes y su historia no son más que mitos para nosotros…para nosotros ustedes los asgardianos y sus dioses no son más que pura fantasía….lo siento si me negué a creerlo antes, pero como te dije aquí solo sabemos de ustedes como si fueran un cuento de hadas….¨-responde hachiman quedándose en silencio esperando la reacción de la valquiria ante su revelación-.

-la cara de la valquiria cambiaria a la misma que tenían hachiman y komachi hace poco, entonces tomándose un momento para sobrellevar lo que acaba de revelarle su señor decidiría seguir la conversación-¨N-no lo entiendo, como es posible…..solo somos unas historias fantasiosas para ustedes, todo lo que hemos hecho es un cuento-…¨-la valquiria entonces recordaría una conversación que tuvo con Thor antes del ragnarok, y cambiando su expresión confusa por una inquisitiva volvería a hablar-¨Recuerdo que una vez mi señor Thor me dijo algo, el me conto que existen diferentes reinos más haya incluso de lo que podía ver heimdal nuestro dios guardián, él decía que a veces personas desaparecían de asgard la mayoría eran profetas o escritores, y que después de unos meses volvían con historias de haber conocido lugares increíbles en los que los nueve reinos ni siquiera existían, lugares en los que no éramos conocidos para nada, esos profetas y escribas dijeron que compartían nuestra historia con la de ellos, y así se enriquecía nuestra cultura sobre lo que no podíamos ver, pero sabíamos que estaba ahí, entonces creo que…..¨-dice la valquiria observando a hachiman con una cara pensativa con una mano en su barbilla-.

¨Sí, creo que dentro de todo lo que me has contado eso tiene sentido¨-hachiman dice sabiendo de a que se refería la valquiria con esta nueva información-.

¨Umm….yo sigo sin entenderlo onii-chan, a que se refiere con lo que acaba de decir?¨-pregunta komachi aun con una expresión confusa-.

¨Pues veras komachi, lo que ella está tratando de decir es que talvez uno de esos profetas o escribas por error llegaron a nuestro mundo mucho tiempo atrás, y nos compartieron la historia de su mundo la historia de asgard, posiblemente se toparon con los pueblos escandinavos germanos ya que ellos fueron los que transmitieron la mitología nórdica al resto del mundo, y si estoy en lo cierto el evento del que hablaste donde fallecieron tus compañeros…..¨-hachiman miraría fijamente a la valquiria antes de decir-¨Es el ragnarok, verdad?¨.

¨Si, fue el ragnarok, la batalla del fin del mundo la que se llevó a todos mis compañeros¨-responde la valquiria con un toque de tristeza en su voz, pero sacudiendo ese sentimiento de su cabeza vuelve a su sonrisa normal observando a su señor-¨Estoy asombrada, está muy bien informado mi señor¨ .

-komachi estaba totalmente perdida en las palabras de su hermano, al punto de empezar a marearse hasta sujetar su cabeza y sacudirla para intentar filtrar la información más fácilmente-¨O dios, apenas creo poder digerir esa información, de hecho estoy sorprendida de no haber perdido la cabeza con todo lo que han dicho, supongo que no me importa nada más que el que estén bien, aun así onii-chan….como es que sabias todo eso?¨.

¨Ningún amigo y mucho tiempo libre cuando era más joven, aparte por un tiempo tuve el síndrome de octavo grado y me gustaba investigar sobre diferentes mitologías y esas cosas….¨-hachiman vería como la cara de komachi pasaría de una sonriente a una de pena hacia el-¨Komachi-chan, no veas a tu hermano así, haces que mi corazón se quiebre, ya he cambiado te lo juro¨-la sonrisa de komachi volvería a su cara, sacándole la lengua a su hermano a modo de broma hachiman solo reiría por la acción infantil al igual que la valquiria-¨Bueno, eso explica la mayoría de las cosas, pero aun así quedan algunas preguntas, por ejemplo como puedes abrir agujeros de gusano o portales como se diga? Si no es así como es que llegaste hasta aquí?¨.

¨A, sobre eso, nadie antes ha podido crear uno de esos agujeros de gusano por voluntad propia, los profetas y escribas que regresaban simplemente decían que aparecían frente a ellos y los absorbía hacia esos otros mundos, pero el que me trajo a mi hasta aquí fue uno causado por el choque de poderes entre el dios Odín y el lobo monstruoso fenrir, así que creo que con un poder increíble se pueden abrir estos agujeros a voluntad propia, aunque solo es una teoría¨.-terminaría de decir la valquiria observando a hachiman quien vuelve a su pose pensante-.

¨Ya veo, bueno la última pregunta por ahora, quien fue el que me salvó de morir? Como ya dije no recuerdo nada cuando todo se puso oscuro…¨-dice hachiman aun con una expresión de intriga en su rostro-.

¨Umm?...porque lo pregunta mi señor? Acaso no es obvio? Usted se salvó así mismo y me salvo a mi también¨-responde la valquiria con la misma sonrisa en su rostro observando a su señor-.

¨Que? Yo no recuerdo haberme salvado, o haberte traído conmigo hasta mi casa, estas segura que fui yo?¨-pregunta hachiman con un toque de escepticismo en su voz-.

¨Estoy más que segura mi señor, después de todo usted ahora….¨-la valquiria volvería a ponerse de rodillas frente a hachiman mientras toma una bocanada de aire y levanta su cabeza viéndolo directamente-¨Es el nuevo dios del trueno! Aquel que fue digno de heredar el poder de mi señor Thor es usted! Y yo estoy aquí para servirle, dios del trueno!¨-gritaría la valquiria con su voz llena de felicidad, pues había logrado cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su señor Thor, aun con esa felicidad en su rostro la valquiria levantaría su mirada para observar la cara de hachiman esperando ver una llena de total orgullo y felicidad, solo para toparse a un hachiman y una komachi con los ojos abiertos como platos con una expresión en sus rostros que gritaban confusión extrema junto con sorpresa-¨Disculpen, dije algo malo de nuevo…?¨.

¨Q-q-que e-es lo que acabas de decir t-tu…?¨-a duras penas unas palabras lograrían salir de la boca de hachiman aun en estado de shock absoluto-.

-komachi por otro lado, tendría los ojos como espirales totalmente shockeada por lo que acaba de decir la valquiria, apenas podría balbucear un par de palabras-¨O-o-onii-chan es q-que….¨-finalmente aun sin salir del shock, komachi lograría tomar un poco de aire para simplemente decir-¨ONII-CHAN ES UN DIOS!?¨.

¨Umm?...s-si eso fue lo que dije, él es mi nuevo señor y dios del trueno, hay algo que no haya entendido señorita?...¨-la valquiria preguntaría con algo de preocupación por haber dicho o explicado algo mal-.

-hachiman a pesar de estar en shock recuperaría un poco su compostura, y tomando grandes respiraciones para calmar su ansiedad actual, observaría de nuevo a la valquiria-¨D-debes estar bromeando con eso verdad? P-porque lo que dices no tiene nada de sentido….yo no puedo ser el dios del trueno, ya te lo dije no recuerdo haberte salvado a ti o a mí, debes estar equivocada….¨-diría hachiman, con un tono de voz entre pánico e incredulidad, miraría a la valquiria en busca de respuestas-

¨Estoy más que segura mi señor, cuando antes tome sus manos pude sentir el poder de mi antiguo señor fluir dentro de usted, aparte cuando ayer pude abrir mis ojos un poco, pude ver a una figura envuelta en rayos llevándome por los cielos en la noche, y estoy segura que era usted¨-responde la valquiria con una mano en su pecho, totalmente segura de sus palabras mientras tanto komachi parecía reaccionar a la nueva información que acababa de revelar la valquiria-.

¨R-rayos dices? Ahora que lo mencionas,….onii-chan ayer durante el temblor algo muy raro sucedió¨-diría komachi captando la total atención de hachiman quien apenas estaba saliendo de su shock-¨Ayer en medio de los temblores cuando no parecían detenerse, de la nada el cielo se ilumino con un tremendo estruendo, entonces un gigantesco rayo resonó por todo chiba y después de que el rayo sonara los temblores pararon….no crees que…¨.

¨Seguro fue mi señor, estoy segura de que el causo ese relámpago y los temblores de lo que usted habla aunque no los sentí estoy también segura de que desaparecieron cuando mi señor libero ese relámpago, aparte él dijo que cayo donde estaba yo antes en un cráter verdad?¨-preguntaría la valquiria a hachiman obteniendo un leve asentimiento por su parte-¨Y usted dijo que al no poder levantar el martillo, libero las ataduras de la correa en mis manos y dejo el martillo ahí, entonces si usted fue lanzado a donde estaba antes eso quiere decir que fue lanzado junto al martillo, y este lo reconocería a usted como alguien digno para poseerlo….y le otorgo su poder¨ -hachiman abriría los ojos en comprensión, pues todo lo que dijo ella tenía sentido hasta cierto punto, sin embargo no explicaba por qué él no lo recordaba-¨En cuanto a que usted no lo recuerde, talvez se deba a que se activó el modo de emergencia¨-hachiman y komachi volverían a su cara confusa-¨Déjenme explicarme, el estado de emergencia es un modo en el que el poseedor del poder del dios Thor, al encontrarse en peligro extremo y no poder hacer nada, su mente se apagaría por unos cuantos minutos dejando fluir al máximo el poder entero obteniendo un incremento de poder colosal y total manipulación sobre su elemento, volviéndolos casi invulnerables las desventajas de este estado es que no se puede acceder a él voluntariamente solo se activa en casos de extrema emergencia, solo dura unos minutos, no se pueden controlar las acciones que se hagan durante ese estado y finalmente no se recuerda nada de lo que se hizo durante mientras dura el efecto….eso lo explicaría todo, el por qué usted no recuerda nada¨.-

-con mil pensamientos dando vueltas en la cabeza de hachiman amenazando con darle un horrible dolor de cabeza, daría un largo y muy cansado suspiro mientras su mente trataba de procesar toda la información, no importa cuantas veces lo dijera la valquiria o si es que era verdad, él no quería creerlo no podía creerlo su mente le decía a gritos que esto era simplemente imposible-¨O dios, n-no puedo creerte aun, lo lamento es solo que lo que dices no me parece nada lógico…¨-el mira como la cara de valquiria cambiaba a una confusa y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el vuelve a hablar-¨Pero, sé que no mientes, sé que lo que dices es totalmente cierto, pero sin tan solo tuviera una forma de comprobarlo, es decir que te digan de pronto que eres un…dios es ridículo, perdón si no te creo a pesar de que dices la verdad, ya te dije si tan solo tuviera una prueba….¨.

¨Por supuesto que puedo probárselo mi señor, jeje¨-la valquiria sonreiría al escéptico hachiman quien le prestaría total atención, entonces ella vuelve a hablar-¨No lo recuerda? Dije que el martillo, mjolnir lo considero digno a usted y le dio todos los poderes del señor Thor, entonces eso quiere decir que usted también tiene en posesión el martillo, y si puede levantarlo frente a nosotras aun cuando antes no podía, esa sería una prueba más que suficiente, verdad?¨-hachiman se daría cuenta de que las palabras de la valquiria tenían total sentido, y poniéndose de pie asentiría en respuesta, komachi y la valquiria también se pondrían de pie junto a hachiman-¨Hu? Mi señor, a todo esto donde está el martillo? No lo he visto en todo este tiempo, acaso no lo tenía con usted?-preguntaría la valquiria con un dedo en su barbilla con una expresión confusa-.

¨Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, si es que de verdad yo pude levantar ese martillo simplemente no lo recuerdo¨-respondería hachiman-.

¨Ummmm?...ya se!¨-gritaría al valquiria de pronto haciendo que komachi y hachiman se sobresaltaran y la miraran con en busca de respuestas-¨Mi señor, ahora que usted es el poseedor del poder de Thor, el mjolnir es suyo también por lo cual este responderá a sus órdenes, entonces lo que usted debe hacer es llamarlo y el acudirá de inmediato hacia su portador, inténtelo llame al mjolnir!¨-diría la valquiria con una tono de voz entusiasmado-.

¨D-de acuerdo, solo tengo que llamarlo verdad?¨-la valquiria asentiría, hachiman inhalaría y exhalaría en preparación-¨Bien,…..esto, martillo ven a mi…¨-no pasaría nada y hachiman volvería a intentarlo-¨¨Martillo ven a mi!...aun nada talvez si intento con su nombre, coff coff….mjolnir ven a mí!...(talvez si simplemente lo pienso,….acude a mi llamado o poderoso mjolnir!)¨-nada pasaría aun-¨Bien, creo que esa es prueba más que suficiente, no soy un dios o poseedor del poder de algo, lo siento…¨-hachiman se disculparía hacia la valquiria quien aún tendría una sonrisa en su rostro y de pronto reiría llamando la atención de el-.

¨Mi señor, el mjolnir no acudirá a usted de esa forma, no debe llamarlo con su voz o invocarlo con su mente, usted debe quererlo debe querer con todas sus fuerzas que el martillo venga a usted no con su voz o mente, si no con su corazón y alma¨-diría la valquiria dejando a hachiman aún más perplejo que antes-.

¨Mmm?...estoy algo confundida onii-chan, pero creo que talvez debas desearlo, desear que el este a tu lado, entonces por qué no lo intentas una vez más, onii-chan….¨-diría komachi ya totalmente recuperada de su shock, y con una expresión de intriga total en su rostro por la situación actual a la espera de la decisión de su hermano-.

¨Quererlo, desearlo,….no creo entenderlo del todo pero…..lo intentare¨-hachiman se quedaría totalmente quieto y cerraría los ojos, entonces si usar su mente o su voz el empezaría a hacerlo con su ser, el estaría deseando con toda su alma que el martillo venga a él, queriéndolo con todo su corazón, entonces de la nada un ligero destello azul aparecería en sus ojos aunque nadie lo notaria por tener los ojos cerrados, sin embargo unas ligeras chispas saldrían de sus ojos llamando totalmente la atención de las komachi y la valquiria-¨….¨-entonces de la nada un tremendo estruendo vendría de la habitación de hachiman sacándolo de sus pensamientos y abriendo los ojos de golpe, cuando de la nada el mjolnir aparecería atravesando la pared de su cuarto y de las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia hachiman-¨Que!?¨-gritaría hachiman en pánico al ver al martillo dirigirse hacia él, la valquiria sin embargo, sin estar en estado de shock se apresuraría a sacar a komachi del camino del martillo, lanzándose junto a ella en el sofá, sin embargo hachiman no tendría tanta suerte cuando el martillo impactando en su estómago con mucha fuerza por la velocidad lo sacaría volando junto al por la ventana de la sala y atravesando la pared que separa la calle de su casa, hachiman aterrizaría en el asfalto con un gran estruendo-¨Arggggg!¨.

¨ONII-CHAN!¨ ¨MI SEÑOR!¨-gritarían ambas chicas en pánico corriendo hacia la calle donde cayó hachiman-¨Onii-chan estas bien!?¨-gritaría komachi mientras se acerca y arrodilla junto a hachiman, ella empezaría a buscar heridas en el pero se asombraría al no encontrar nada-¨Onii-chan…..¨.

-hachiman sin aún creerse lo que acababa de pasar, se levantaría del suelo junto a komachi mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba el mjolnir, lo levantaría hasta ponerlo frente a sus ojos examinándolo con asombro total-¨O dios mio,….entonces es verdad…..yo..¨

¨Onii-chan….eres un…..un dios….o me va a dar algo…¨-komachi se tambalearía un poco sujetando su cabeza aun en estado de shock, mientras observa el martillo en las manos de su hermano con asombro-.

¨Si! lo sabía desde un principio usted mi nuevo señor y el nuevo dios del trueno, estoy tan feliz….jeje¨-diría de pronto la valquiria ignorando el tremendo shock en el que estaban ambos hermanos-.

¨O santo cielo, no puedo creerlo….soy un dios…o más bien tengo el poder de uno, ufff….bueno por suerte a esta hora estas calles están vacías pero….¨-hachiman miraría con cara de disgusto el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su casa-¨Cómo demonios se supone que expliquemos esto a mamá y papá…¨.

-finalmente logrando salir de su shock, komachi se acercaría a su hermano con la misma cara de preocupación-¨Bueno,…ignorando el tema de que ahora eres un dios…j-jeje, esto de verdad es un problema, ayer llamaron por cierto, cuando se enteraron del temblor y de que habías desaparecido onii-chan a mamá casi le da un ataque, ella quería venir cuanto antes aquí junto a papá…..así que estamos en problemas….¨.

¨Es cierto, se me olvidaba que ellos estaban fuera por ese viaje de negocios (pobres padres esclavos corporativos míos, ya tienen suficientes problemas para que les cause mas), eso nos da un poco de tiempo además creo que podemos culpar al temblor por algunos daños de la casa, pero no creo que se crean que el temblor causo aquellos agujeros en el piso de la sala y en mi cuarto….¨-hachiman miraría a la valquiria quien se encogería de vergüenza por causarles problemas y haría una reverencia en disculpa, hachiman solo volvería a suspirar-¨Creo que he suspirado mucho hoy, como sea no te preocupes conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo para reparar los daños ( en el peor de los casos le venderé mi alma a yukinoshita haruno, estoy seguro que puedo obtener mucho dinero a cambio….no es una pésima idea nunca haría un trato con ella, en que estás pensando hachiman? Eres un idiota…je), nuestros padres talvez tarden más, estoy seguro que el temblor no fue solo aquí así que los aeropuertos seguro cerraron sus puertas por un tiempo indefinido…, aparte creo que tenemos algo más importante entre manos…¨-hachiman volvería su mirada al martillo mientras camina hacia dentro con el martillo en sus manos seguido por komachi y la valquiria-

¨Es una suerte que hoy sea domingo, jeje¨-reiría komachi siguiendo a su hermano y aún muy impactada por todo lo que acaba de pasar-

-de vuelta a la casa los tres tomarían asiento de nuevo, con hachiman cerrando las cortinas para evitar algún mirón-¨Bueno, ahora es tonto decir que no creo lo que está pasando, pero el que tenga este nuevo poder no quiere decir que vaya a utilizarlo, así que lo dejare ahí no creo poder controlar esta nueva responsabilidad¨-la valquiria frunciría el ceño en disgusto y con pesar en su voz diría-.

¨Mí, señor lamento decirle que eso no será posible….¨-diría la valquiria observando fijamente a hachiman-.

¨Qué quieres decir con eso?, si onii-chan dice que no lo usara él no lo hará, estoy segura de eso¨-diría komachi algo confundida por las palabras dela valquiria-.

¨No me refiero a que si quiere utilizarlo o no, me refiero a que va a tener que usarlo….¨-hachiman observaría a la valquiria con una expresión de intriga en su rostro-¨Mi señor, tengo que decirle algo…¨-la cara de la valquiria cambiaria a una totalmente seria y con una expresión algo oscura-¨Yo no fui la única en llegar aquí…..¨.

¨Que…?¨-es todo lo que saldría de la boca de hachiman-.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Bueno perdón por tardar, pero es algo difícil pensar en los diálogos y esas cosas, aparte perdón si este capítulo es algo lento, pero es uno para introducir al nuevo personaje no me esperaba tan siquiera tener un comentario pero gracias supongo si está mal recuerden que soy un novato xd también pensé en darle a hachiman los poderes de spiderman pero luego me dije que eso sería más como un crossover entonces luego pensé en deadpool pero luego pensé, si de por si ya es difícil recrear la actitud de hachiman imagínense aun hachiman loco xd y finalmente Thor , y por si se lo preguntan si, si vendrán peleas más que brutales y sangrientas después de todo si eres el dios del trueno no puedes ser nada menos que brutal espérenlo.**

 **NT: por si no pueden imaginar a la valquiria solo piensen en cualquier chica rubia de anime, yo en lo personal me imagino un poco a Aiz de danmachi. Xddd**


	3. Una nueva responsabilidad

Vale, si es que todavía hay alguien esperando esta historia ya les explicare al final lo que paso y por qué la tardanza.

 **CAPITULO 3.**

-un silencio algo incómodo estaría presente en cierta casa por la mañana, dentro había 3 personas sentadas totalmente en silencio, dos con un característico mechón de cabello sobre sus cabezas que parecía tener vida propia, estaban observando a una tercera sentada en un sofá frente a ellos, ambos parecían estar perplejos por la repentina información, pasarían unos segundos hasta que uno decidiera romper el silencio-.

¨Qué quieres decir con que no fuiste la única en llegar aquí? ...¨-hachiman aun en desconcierto y con algo de nerviosismo, preguntaría a la valquiria esperando que fuese una broma, pero al ver lo sería que ella estaba sabía que no estaba jugando-.

¨Como dije mi señor, yo no fui la única en llegar hasta aquí, pues como lo dije durante el ragnarok varios portales se abrieron por todo el lugar de la batalla, debido al choque de poderes de mi dios Odín y el lobo Fenrir, varias cosas como estructuras y pedazos de tierra fueron absorbidos por ellos, y por supuesto algunos de los enemigos al ver la batalla perdida optaron por huir a través de ellos, mi señor Thor me envió para detenerlos y ayudar a este mundo, lamentablemente creo que fui la única asgardiana en huir¨-respondió la valquiria con un toque de tristeza en su voz, pues a pesar de todo aun no podía superar el hecho de que todo su pueblo había muerto y ella era la única que había escapado-.

-hachiman al notar la expresión de pena profunda en el rostro de la valquiria decidió no molestarla más con el tema, sin embargo, él se encontraba más nervioso y asustado que nunca por la revelación de la valquiria, hachiman conocía sobre la mitología nórdica así que sabía cuan peligrosos podían ser los seres que eran descritos en sus leyendas, tomando una profunda respiración para calmarse, hachiman decidió continuar la conversación pues aún había unos cuantos temas que debía tratar-¨Vale, con eso basta por ahora, cuando te sientas mejor y quieras hablar de eso, estaré dispuesto a escucharte-la valquiria cambiaría su expresión a una más calmada y un poco alegre por la amabilidad de hachiman, komachi estaría también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la amabilidad de hachiman, ambas estarían viendo fijamente a hachiman con una sonrisa en sus rostros, el por otro lado estaría algo incómodo por las miradas fijas y un leve sonrojo aparecería en sus mejillas, komachi se reiría entre dientes por la reacción de su hermano mientras la valquiria ladearía su cabeza un poco, confundida por la expresión de hachiman pero eso no le evitaría encontrar la graciosa y le provocaría también una pequeña risa, hachiman ya bastante incomodo por las miradas decidió toser un poco para aclarar su garganta y retomar el hilo de la conversación-¨B-bueno como iba diciendo, aún hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar, pero ahora lo más importante-komachi y la valquiria estarían algo confundidas esperando por las palabras de hachiman-¨Aun no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, verdad?¨-al oír esto komachi volvería a golpeando ligeramente su cabeza y sacando su lengua a modo de burla, hachiman no podría evitar sonreír por la acción de su hermana, por otro lado la valquiria se encontraría algo perpleja y pálida al darse cuenta de haber olvidado lo más importante, presentarse a su nuevo señor-.

-rápidamente la valquiria se colocaría de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza pegada al suelo, hachiman estaba a punto de hacer un comentario algo nervioso por la repentina acción de ella, pero sería interrumpido por la misma valquiria-¨ ¡O mi dios, en verdad lo siento mi señor fue muy descortés de mi parte no presentarme antes, aparte de que los ataque a ambos apenas los conocí…me arrepiento mucho!¨-diría la valquiria al haber empezado su relación con su señor y su hermana con el pie izquierdo, ella seguiría de rodillas con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando ser reprendida, pero se sorprendería al sentir una pequeña mano en su hombro incitándola a levantarse, ella abriría los ojos y miraría hacia el frente encontrándose con la cálida y reconfortante sonrisa de komachi-.

¨Ya, ya no importa, ¡no te voy a mentir sentí mucho miedo cuando empezaste a atacar a komachi sin razón alguna! ¨-diría komachi simulando estar molesta, la valquiria sin embargo se lo tomaría enserio sintiéndose aún peor que antes, agachando la cabeza pensando que komachi la odiaba por aquello, komachi al ver esto simplemente suspiraría y se reiría un poco antes de volver a hablar-¨Jejeje, no te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo no podría estarlo, como te dije me asusté mucho cuando me atacaste, pero ahora que te conozco mejor puedo decir que no eres una mala persona, Jejeje me agradas de hecho y espero que podamos llevarnos bien de acuerdo?¨-komachi aun con una sonrisa en su cara, le extendería su mano a la valquiria para ayudarla a levantarse, hachiman solo podría sonreír por la actitud tan madura de su hermanita-.

-la valquiria quedaría bastante sorprendida por la suave actitud de komachi con ella, aun con algo de culpa por haberla atacado, pero más relajada por las palabras de komachi decidiría tomar su mano y levantarse con una sonrisa en su cara-¨Vale, yo también espero llevarme bien con usted y ser una gran compañera, ¡le prometo que me esforzare mucho! Jejeje¨-entonces la valquiria tomando la mano de komachi se pondría de pie frente a ambos hermanos, y con una brillante sonrisa en su cara haría una reverencia a ambos y decidiría presentarse-¨ ¡Mi nombre es Hilda, una valquiria guerrera bajo las ordenes de mi señor Thor y espero poder servirle bien a usted mi nuevo señor! ¨-diría Hilda con euforia en su voz volviendo a ser una reverencia, komachi simplemente reiría un poco por la forma de presentarse de la valquiria, pero hachiman estaría algo más pensativo al haber escuchado finalmente el nombre de la valquiria y con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su barbilla, intentaría recordar donde escucho ese nombre antes, abriría los ojos de golpe al finalmente darse cuenta-.

¨Hilda, ya lo recuerdo! ¨-komachi y Hilda se quedarían viendo fijamente a hachiman por el repentino grito, hachiman tosiendo un poco volvería a hablar-¨Según recuerdo, Hilda era el nombre de una de las valquirias más famosas de la mitología nórdica, ¿así que eres tu he? ¨-diría hachiman con un toque de emoción en su voz, pues Hilda la valquiria era de sus personajes favoritos de aquella mitología, komachi al no entender de que estaba hablando su hermano estaba algo perdida, la valquiria por otro lado tendría una expresión de asombro en su cara por las palabras de hachiman, pero su expresión cambiaria a una de alegría y reiría un poco entre dientes-.

¨Como era de esperarse de mi nuevo señor, está bien informado…sin embargo yo no soy la Hilda de la que las leyendas hablan, mis padres me pusieron ese nombre en honor a ella, yo también escuché las leyendas y poemas que hablan de sus hazañas, así que me gusta mucho poder llevar aquel nombre y hacerle honor, Jejeje bueno mi señor ese es mi nombre y como dije prometo servirle en lo que quiera y seguirle a donde usted quiera, y luchar a su lado¨-la valquiria volvería a hacer una reverencia pero esta vez más cerca de hachiman y al levantar su rostro este quedaría a unos centímetros del rostro de hachiman, ella sonreiría inocentemente frente a él, hachiman por otro lado empezaría a sonrojarse de sobremanera al tener a la valquiria tan cerca de el-.

¨ (¡Cerca cerca cerca cerca cerca! ¡Demonios chica estas demasiado cerca aléjate un poco maldición! harás que me dé un ataque, y su sonrisa es tan deslumbrante que hará que me…coff coff! ¡Maldición hachiman concéntrate! No puedes ponerte así frente a tu hermanita que pensara ella de ti…) ¨-recuperando la postura y enderezándose hachiman alejaría aun su sonrojada cara de la valquiria para confusión de ella y diversión de komachi, hachiman simplemente suspiraría para relajarse y también sonreiría un poco, entonces Hilda volvería a hablar-.

¨Entonces yo ya me he presentado, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi nuevo señor, ¿o talvez prefiriere que simplemente le llame maestro? Si es así yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo mi señor¨-terminaría de hablar la valquiria a espera de la respuesta de hachiman-.

¨De hecho sería un problema que me sigas llamando maestro o señor y alguien de afuera lo escuchase, pensarían que soy una especie de pervertido que está obligándote a llamarme así…¨-a hachiman se le vendría a la mente cierta reina de hielo, soltándole mil y un insultos, un escalofrió recorrería la espalda de hachiman provocándole temblar un poco-¨Así que umm…creo que es mejor que me llames por mi nombre normalmente, entonces Hilda-san mi nombre es hachiman hikigaya es un placer conocerte y al igual que mi hermanita espero poder llevarme bien contigo¨-terminaría de hablar hachiman con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a la espera de la reacción de la valquiria, sin embargo se llevaría una sorpresa al ver a la valquiria con una cara confusión observándolo fijamente, hachiman también algo confundido decidiría preguntar-¨Esto….hay algo que no hayas entendido acaso? Si es así no dudes en preguntar¨.

¨Umm…no es nada, pero si no le molesta quisiera que me explique por qué usted tiene dos nombres, es algo raro supongo¨-diría la valquiria para sorpresa de hachiman y también de komachi-.

¨ ¿Como que dos nombres, de que están hablando Hilda-san? ¨-preguntaría hachiman con ligera confusión-.

¨Ya sabe, pues usted se llama hachiman y hikigaya así que pensé que eso era algo raro¨-respondería la valquiria dejando algo perplejo a hachiman, por su parte komachi seguiría riéndose de la situación-.

¨No, no son dos nombres ambos conforman un solo nombre ¿entiendes? ¨-al ver a la valquiria hacer una cara aún más confusa hachiman sabría la respuesta antes de que ella hablase-¨Bueno veras hachiman es mi nombre principal y hikigaya mi apellido ¿ahora entiendes? ¨.

¨Que es un apellido? ¨-diría la valquiria en total desconcierto, la expresión de hachiman estaría aún más confusa mientras komachi empezaría a reírse algo más fuerte, mientras la valquiria ladearía la cabeza aun confundida-.

¨Ya veo lo que pasa, había olvidado que los nórdicos no tienen apellidos…vale mira para que lo entiendas mejor digamos que, si tengo por así decirlo dos nombres, el primero es hachiman el segundo hikigaya, ¿ahora lo entiendes? ¨-terminaría de decir hachiman lo más comprensible posible para la valquiria, esperando que lo haya entendido-.

¨Sí, creo que lo entiendo señor entonces usted es hachiman hikigaya ¿así es como lo llaman verdad? ¨-hachiman sonreiría en victoria y le daría un asentimiento con la cabeza a la valquiria, la cual también le devolvería la sonrisa-.

¨Vale, ahora más importante…¨-la valquiria cambiaría su expresión a una más seria a la espera de las palabras de hachiman-¨Quiero que dejes de llamarme señor, maestro o amo está bien… (si alguien la llegase a escuchar llamarme así, me tomarían por un pervertido que la está obligando a hacerlo…especialmente…) ¨-a hachiman se le erizaría la piel al pensar en qué pasaría si alguien que él conoce escuchara a la valquiria llamarlo así, pues se le haría fácil evitar a desconocidos pero si alguien como yukinoshita yukino o su hermana lo escucharan seria su fin, entonces un escalofrió recorrería su espalda haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza decidiría continuar la conversación-¨Seria raro si alguien te escucha llamarme así, por eso quiero que solo me llames hikigaya, está bien?¨.

¨Pero a mí me enseñaron a ser muy respetuosa con mis superiores, ¡y llamarlo simplemente por uno de sus nombres es inaceptable mi señor! ¨-diría la valquiria en total negativa a la idea de hachiman, hachiman simplemente suspiraría en derrota e intentaría pensar en alguna forma de convencerla, por otra parte, komachi quien habría dejado de reírse hace ya un tiempo tendría un dedo en su barbilla y con los ojos cerrados tendría una expresión pensativa, después de unos segundos ella abriría los ojos de golpe y chasquearía los dedos llamando la atención de hachiman y la valquiria-.

¨Ya se onii-chan! ¨-komachi caminaría hasta quedarse frente a la valquiria-¨Entonces qué tal si te refieres a mi onii-chan como hikigaya-sama, como ahora sabes japonés supongo que sabes que significa ´´sama´´ verdad? ¨-terminaría de decir komachi a la espera de la respuesta de la valquiria, la valquiria le daría un leve asentimiento a komachi, ella entonces aun sonriendo volvería a hablar-¨ ¿Entonces qué te parece hilda-chan, creo que no sería una falta de respeto si llamas a mi hermano hikigaya-sama verdad? ¨-terminaría de decir komachi a la valquiria, hachiman solo estaría perplejo por la sugerencia de su hermanita-.

¨Yo supongo que eso está bien, ¡gracias por la recomendación…komachi-sama! Jejeje, entonces hikigaya-sama, cuente conmigo para lo que usted desee! ¨-dijo la valquiria con un tono alegre en su voz ante la sugerencia de komachi, hachiman solo palmearía su cabeza y algo sonrojado por la nueva forma de llamarlo de la valquiria, se dispondría a dar su opinión a komachi-.

¨Komachi-chan, si ella me llama así ciertamente no solucionaría nada sabes, deja de darle sugerencias raras (aunque si soy sincero, me gusta un poco que traten con tanto respeto…pero no porque sea un pervertido ¡demonios) c-como sea, creo que es mejor que-¨-hachiman seria interrumpido por komachi, ella atraparía el cuello de hachiman con su brazo y lo jalaría hasta ella para susurrarle al oído y así evitar que la valquiria escuche-.

¨Ya sabes onii-chan, ella tiene esa mirada en su rostro de no ceder ante nada, así que creo que el que te llame así es mucho mejor que ser llamado ´´señor´´, ´´amo´´, ´´maestro´´ o ´´mi todo poderoso señor dios´´ Jejeje, solo acéptalo onii-chan…aparte¨-komachi se acercaría mucho más al oído de hachiman poniéndolo algo nervioso por sentir su respiración tan cerca de él, entonces con una voz algo más oscura komachi volvería a hablar-¨…no creas que no me di cuenta de la cara que pusiste cuando ella te llamo así onii-chan, jeeeee onii-chan tiene fetiches muy raros eso es repugnante….¨-terminaría de decir komachi con una expresión sombría en su rostro, observando fijamente los ojos de hachiman, hachiman por otro lado estaría en shock por las repentinas e hirientes palabras de su hermanita, entonces con una voz temblorosa hachiman intentaría hablar-.

¨Ko-komachi n-no es lo que parece te lo juro yo no soy así déjame explicarte por- ¡¨-hachiman volvería a ser silenciado por komachi, quien pondría un dedo en sus labios mientras reía entre dientes mirando a hachiman con una expresión divertida en su rostro, la valquiria por otra parte solo estaría algo confundida por la situación, pero de todas formas también estaría riendo un poco entre dientes-.

¨Calma, calma onii-chan Jejeje cielos santo pensar que te pondrías así por unas simples palabras tienes que ser más fuerte onii-chan, sabes que komachi sería incapaz de odiarte no importa que hagas Jejeje, después de todo komachi ama a onii-chan con todo su corazón…a eso valió muchos puntos Jejeje¨-terminaría de decir komachi para calmar a hachiman quien solo tendría una expresión entre enfado y diversión, con un suspiro y relajando su postura hachiman volvería a retomar la conversación-.

¨No vuelvas a hacer eso komachi, casi me da un infarto no sé qué podría hacer si komachi de pronto me odiara, creo que moriría de tristeza…a eso valió muchos puntos, Jejeje bueno se acabaron las bromas, hay asuntos más serios¨-hachiman volvería su mirada a la valquiria quien se pondría firme frente a él esperando a que hable-¨Habías dicho que no fuiste la única en llegar aquí ¿verdad? ¨-la valquiria solo asentiría en respuesta a hachiman-¨Bien entonces, sé que talvez te resulte difícil recordar, pero quisiera que trataras de decirme cuales fueron los seres que escaparon por aquellos portales, nos será de mucha utilidad, aunque si no quieres no importa, (no quisiera que se sienta incomoda recordando el ragnarok...), entonces ¿puedes decirnos algo? ¨-terminaría de decir hachiman esperando la respuesta de la valquiria-.

¨No importa señor, le diré todo lo que pueda recordar antes de perder el conocimiento, veamos…¨-la valquiria cerraría los ojos y empezaría a concentrarse para intentar recordarlo todo-¨Bueno, en el ragnarok se enfrentaron los gigantes de fuego los gigantes de hielo y los ejércitos de asgard, también hubo participación de otros seres como Jörmungander la serpiente de midgard la que causo la muerte de mi señor Thor…. ¨-la valquiria se pondría algo melancólica al recordar el trágico final de su maestro, entonces recuperando la compostura decidiría continuar el informe- ¨Y el lobo monstruoso Fenrir…¨-la valquiria se pondría algo inquieta al recordar a aquel monstruo, hachiman notaria esto-¨Lo siento, es que si soy sincera en cuanto vi a Fenrir me congele de miedo, jamás en mi vida había sentido semejante presencia y poderío, era incluso más fuerte que el padre de todo Odín, estoy bastante feliz de que el señor Odín haya logrado matarlo a pesar de haber sacrificado su vida, recuerdo que cuando marche a la guerra junto a los ejércitos de asgard comandados por mi señor Thor y lo vi a lo lejos, pensé que la batalla estaba perdida…..que no ganaríamos sin importar lo que hiciéramos, antes de conocer a Fenrir los únicos dos seres que eran capaces de hacerme sentir así eran el Dios Odín y el rey de los gigantes de fuego Surtur...como le dije estoy feliz de que Fenrir haya muerto, y pues surtur murió al quemar el universo y las estrellas, si le soy sincera, si alguno de esos dos hubiese logrado llegar aquí creo que este mundo….estaría condenado¨-la valquiria terminaría de decir aquella última frase con un tono de voz bastante sombrío a la vez que serio, hachiman y komachi tendrían unas expresiones bastante preocupadas de tan solo imaginar lo aquellas bestias podrían haber hecho con su pobre mundo si hubiesen logrado llegar, pasado unos segundos los tres sacarían aquellos pensamientos de sus cabezas tratando de quitar aquel miedo de ellos, entonces la valquiria volvería a hablar-¨Esos son todos los seres que creo que pudieron haber escapado hikigaya-sama, lo siento si no le es de mucha utilidad¨-terminaría de decir finalmente la valquiria-.

-hachiman negaría con la cabeza en respuesta a la valquiria-¨No, de verdad fue de mucha ayuda perdona por hacerte recordar aquellas cosas, como sea creo que como dices es de verdad un alivio que ese lobo y ese gigante de fuego hayan muerto, dios no soy capaz de imaginarme a seres tan poderosos, aunque en los animes y películas intentan recrear aquellos poderes, no puedo negar que verlo en la vida real sería un espectáculo…sin embargo es algo que nunca quisiera ver en mi vida…¨.

-komachi volvería a temblar al volver a imaginarse aquel horroroso escenario, un escalofrió recorrería su espalda y la pondría más nerviosa-¨Estoy de acuerdo contigo onii-chan, me da un tremendo miedo de tan solo imaginarlo alguien con el poder de incinerar todo el universo…es terrorífico, pero bueno al menos los más fuertes están muertos eso es tranquilizante supongo, y ¿sabes que también es bueno onii-chan? ¨-komachi caminaría hasta quedar frente a hachiman y levantando la mirada lo miraría fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro-¨Estoy feliz de que tú hayas sido el elegido para tener aquel poder de ese dios Thor confió plenamente en que tú eres el más indicado para usarlo onii-chan, aunque también estoy muy preocupada pues estoy segura que ahora vas a tener muchos más problemas de los que ya tienes, pero no te preocupes onii-chan ¡komachi siempre estará a su lado! ¨-terminaría de decir komachi con una brillante sonrisa a su hermano, hachiman solo se quedaría callado por unos segundos ante las palabras de su hermanita observándola con asombro, entonces hachiman con una sonrisa en su rostro también colocaría su mano en la cabeza de komachi y la acariciaría con cuidado y delicadeza komachi solo reiría y disfrutaría la acción de su hermano con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, la valquiria solo miraría con ojos tiernos la interacción de ambos hermanos entre ellos esto le recordaría un poco a sus viejos tiempos en asgard, eso le daría un sentimiento de calidez y también le sacaría una sonrisa-.

-unos segundos más de caricias después hachiman retiraría su mano de la cabeza de komachi para disgusto de ella, y volviendo a poner una expresión seria en su rostro, pero algo más relajado hachiman volvería a hablar-¨Bien las presentaciones ya fueron hechas y creo que ya logramos saciar la mayoría de las dudas, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo…¨-la valquiria y komachi se quedarían calladas esperando las palabras de hachiman con algo intriga-¨Por lo que se los gigantes de hielo y de fuego no eran precisamente listos, y si el terremoto que sentimos antes fue a nivel mundial eso quiere decir que los portales no solo se abrieron aquí sino en todas partes del mundo, entonces si ellos lograron escapar eso quiere decir que actualmente ya están aquí, pero como dije no son muy listos así que no entiendo cómo es que todavía no han decidido empezar a hacer un desastre en todo el mundo, dudo mucho que se estén escondiendo por miedo… ¨-terminaría de decir hachiman, sus palabras pondrían pensativas tanto a la valquiria como a komachi pues lo que decía era ciertamente lógico-.

¨Tienes razón onii-chan, si hubieran llegado aquí al mismo tiempo que Hilda-chan ya deberían haber empezado a hacer destrozos y sembrar el caos, aparte se me hace raro que no haya reportes alrededor del mundo de haberlos visto, pues son gigantes y apenas llegaron aquí ayer al menos una persona debió haberlos visto o al menos los satélites debieron haber captado algo…es ciertamente raro¨-diría komachi estando igual de pensativa que su hermano, la valquiria aun seguiría intentando buscar respuestas-.

¨Ciertamente lo que dice es lógico hikigaya-sama, todavía no me explico porque están tan calmados, ellos por lo general eran más salvajes y solo obedecían las ordenes de sus reyes el descendiente de Thrymr comandaba a los gigantes de hielo y roca en Jotunheim, y los gigantes de fuego obviamente obedecían a surtur su rey, y como ambos murieron en el ragnarok no me sorprendería que estuvieran creando caos ahora mismo ya que no tienen que seguir las ordenes de nadie, sin embargo no hay ni siquiera una pequeña señal de ellos…eso es de verdad raro¨-terminaría de decir la valquiria igual de confundida que komachi y hachiman, después de unos minutos de estar pensativos a hachiman se le ocurriría una teoría-.

¨Talvez ellos no eran los únicos que comandaban a los ejércitos…posiblemente ellos también tendrían capitanes o generales entre sus filas para comandar sus ejércitos…¨-diría hachiman ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de la valquiria y una intrigada por parte de komachi-.

¨ ¿Como que capitanes o generales hikigaya-sama? ¨-preguntaría la valquiria algo confundida-

¨Solo piénsalo un poco, estoy seguro que incluso antes del ragnarok los dioses y los gigantes tuvieron más peleas ¿verdad? ¨-preguntaría hachiman a la valquiria, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ella-¨Bueno entonces debieron ser peleas más pequeñas, peleas que los mismos Surtur y el descendiente de Thrymr podrían comandar desde la comodidad de sus respectivos reinos, pero el ragnarok es diferente después de todo era la batalla del fin, surtur y el rey de Jotunheim no podían darse el trabajo de comandar sus propios ejércitos, después de todos ellos mismos estarían luchando contra los dioses, así que para evitar que sus ejércitos no sepan que hacer y entren en pánico debieron tener capitanes que se hagan cargo de los grupos de gigantes y otras bestias, al igual que tú eras la capitana de un grupo de valquirias, ellos también debieron tener comandantes para ayudarse en la lucha….entonces eso quiere decir que…. ¨-diría hachiman su teoría dejando anonadada a la valquiria y sorprendida a komachi por su capacidad deductiva, komachi vería a su hermano como una especie de detective, la valquiria después de estar unos segundos pensando entendería lo que hachiman quiso decir-.

¨Quiere decir que un comandante de los ejércitos de los gigantes también está aquí, claro eso explicaría porque no ha habido ni siquiera una pequeña señal de ellos desde que llegue aquí, talvez este comandante les ordeno que se escondiesen mientras analizan este nuevo mundo y buscan la mejor forma de atacarlo, ellos ya están aquí, pero están ocultos…¨-diría la valquiria complementando la frase de hachiman, komachi quien también estuvo pensativa por un tiempo decidiría hablar-.

¨Bueno, supongo que es algo tranquilizante saber que no decidirán atacar por el momento, aunque también es algo molesto no saber nada de ellos ni siquiera donde están o cuando pensaran atacarnos…a me siento tan rara hablando de dioses, gigantes y monstruos creo que me va a dar otro dolor de cabeza…c-como sea supongo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a ver cuál será su movimiento (me siento como en una película Jejeje) ¿entonces onii-chan que harás?¨-preguntaría komachi a hachiman, el solo daría un largo suspiro y frotándose la cabeza volvería a hablar-.

¨Bueno, al menos los más fuertes ya están muertos, pero eso no quiere decir que no debamos estar alerta después de todo por lo que he leído acerca de la mitología nórdica los gigantes ya sean de fuego hielo o roca no son precisamente un chiste, podrán ser tontos, pero en cuanto a poder definitivamente son oponentes difíciles, y ahora que talvez un general este con ellos el sabrá cómo usar la fuerza de todos ellos de una manera más eficaz sin contar los otros seres fuera de ellos que seguro fueron absorbidos por los portales, como los trolls….tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar por ahora, como sea con esa información es suficiente por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, pero…. ¨-hachiman entonces observaría fijamente el martillo en sus manos y tomando un pequeño respiro lo levantaría sin quitarle la mirada, entonces quitando la atención del martillo y dirigiéndola a la valquiria volvería a hablar-¨No puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero, esto ahora es mi responsabilidad por eso quisiera que me entrenaras en el uso de mis nuevos ´´poderes´´ (jamás pensé que diría eso alguna vez en mi vida….vaya cosas) después de todo ahora eres mi responsabilidad y te prometo que lo daré todo de mi para cumplir tus expectativas hilda-san ¨-terminaría de decir hachiman con una sonrisa en su rostro a la valquiria, ella por otra parte estaría sorprendida por las palabras de hachiman al igual que komachi, la diferencia era que las mejillas de la valquiria de pronto se pusieron algo rojas cosa que komachi y hachiman notaron, entonces la valquiria le devolvió la sonrisa a hachiman mientras asentía con la cabeza, la brillante sonrisa de la valquiria haría a hachiman sonrojarse también un poco cosa que no paso por alto para komachi quien le dirigiría una mirada algo atrevida a su hermano mientras le guiñaba el ojo, hachiman empezaría a ponerse un poco incómodo y tosiendo para aclarar su voz volvería a hablar-¨N-no lo quise decir de ese modo, lo que quise decir es que como el martillo decidió elegirme supongo que eso me hace responsable de todo lo que vendrá, bueno que más da c-como sea, estoy a tu cuidado hilda-san espero poder aprender bien de ti, te prometo que me esforzare…..(a como odio la responsabilidad, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, supongo que tener una vida relajada quedo en el pasado)…..¨-finalmente acabo de decir hachiman-.

¨ ¡Si yo también le prometo que pondré todo mi espíritu en enseñarlo hikigaya-sama! Solo déjelo en mis manos lo entrenare como me enseño mi señor Thor así que no se preocupe, hare de usted un guerrero formidable ya lo vera Jejeje ¨-terminaría de decir valquiria llena de energía, komachi solo se reiría por la enérgica valquiria, hachiman por otro lado solo suspiraría lleno de pesar por lo que le esperaría y le daría una sonrisa cansada a la valquiria-¨Bien ¡está decidido! Para mi será un verdadero honor poder entrenarle hikigaya-sama, entonces que le parece si empezamos ya mis-…¨-las palabras de la valquiria serian cortadas por un repentino gruñido algo fuerte, hachiman y komachi empezarían a voltear a todos lados algo histéricos tratando de encontrar al causante de aquel extraño gruñido, ambos notarían de pronto que la valquiria no lo estaba haciendo por otro lado ella estaría en silencio sujetando su estómago con las mejillas más rojas que antes, tomando un respiro la valquiria decidiría hablar-¨Esto….si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría pedirles algo de comer? Es que desde que inicio el ragnarok no he podido probar un solo bocado y no sé cuánto tiempo pase en aquel agujero de gusano…entonces ¿podrían darme algo de comer? ¨-preguntaría tímidamente la valquiria avergonzada de que su nuevo señor haya tenido que escuchar su estómago gruñir, hachiman y komachi por otro lado la mirarían algo sorprendidos antes de empezar a reírse un poco, entonces komachi daría un paso al frente y se dispondría a hablar-.

¨ ¡Porque no lo dijiste antes, aguantarse las ganas de comer es malo no te preocupes komachi te preparara algo enseguida solo espera y ya verás hilda-chan Jejeje! ¨-terminaría de decir komachi llena de energía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer a la valquiria-.

¨N-no quisiera que se moleste komachi-sama, si usted desea puede ayudarle-…¨-las palabras de la valquiria serian cortadas nuevamente, pero esta vez por hachiman quien estaba tomándola por un hombro, la valquiria se detendría y voltearía a ver a hachiman-.

¨No te preocupes déjaselo a komachi ella sabe lo que hace te lo digo por experiencia propia, tu solo relájate y toma asiento¨-hachiman conduciría a la valquiria hasta la mesa y la haría sentarse un una de las sillas-¨Solo espera tranquila aquí ¿está bien? Yo ya vuelvo tengo que revisar unas cuantas cosas en mi habitación¨-diría hachiman a la valquiria quien solo asentiría en silencio y obedeciendo las palabras de hachiman, mientras komachi seguiría en la cocina preparando la comida con una sonrisa, hachiman saldría de la sala y empezaría a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, entonces sus pensamientos volverían a invadirlo y se quedaría sumido en ellos mientras se dirige a su cuarto-.

¨(Dios, de verdad quisiera que este fuese un mal sueño que mal que no lo sea, pero bueno con la información actual no hay mucho que podamos hacer salvo esperar, sin embargo es útil tener información sobre la mitología nórdica, bien debo empezar investigando a los otros posibles seres que llegaron aquí junto a hilda-san, no quisiera imaginarme que pasaría si en verdad surtur o Fenrir hubieran llegado aquí, como sea no soluciona nada seguir pensando en ello, bien hora de una pequeña investigación…aparte debo cambiarme mi ropa está totalmente destruida)¨-pensaría hachiman observando su ropa mientras un suspiro de disgusto escaparía de su boca, finalmente llegando a su cuarto hachiman entraría y se sentaría frente a su computador empezando a buscar información sobre criaturas de la mitología nórdica-(Bien, veamos fuera de los gigantes de roca hielo y fuego que más hay…)-hachiman siguió tecleando en busca de más información hasta encontrar finalmente lo que andaba buscando, cliqueo sobre una de las opciones-(Bien, trolls ´´Un troll es un temible miembro de una mítica raza antropomorfa del folclore escandinavo, parecidos a los logros son criaturas de gran poder físico pero baja inteligencia también se dice que algunos de ellos pueden usar en menor medida la magia, aunque la mayoría prefieren las armas cuerpo a cuerpo como enormes martillos o garrotes´´ bien eso es todo lo que necesito saber de ellos, básicamente grandes fuertes y tontos, vamos al siguiente)-hachiman cliqueo sobre otra de las opciones-( Draugr, vale estos lucen más interesantes veamos un poco de ellos ´´también conocido como _aptrgangr_ literalmente el que camina de nuevo, criaturas clasificadas como no muertos en vida eran humanos comunes, pero por asuntos pendientes aún no resueltos ellos vuelven a la vida ya sea para cobrar venganza o guardar sus riquezas una vez hecho su asunto se dedican a vagar por todos los reinos´´ venga son básicamente como una mezcla de fantasmas con zombies, yo ya me estaba preocupando pensé que iban a ser criaturas más peligrosas después de todo tienen ese nombre tan intimidante, je supongo que me preocupe en vano-…¿y eso?-hachiman observo otra opción debajo de la descripción de los Draugr, aquella opción decía ´´habilidades´´ sin pensarlo mucho hachiman la cliqueo en esa opción-(Bien veamos que habilidades tienen ´´ Los vampiros Draugr poseen fuerza sobrehumana, pueden crecer de tamaño a voluntad y llevan consigo el hedor inconfundible de la putrefacción. La habilidad de crecer a voluntad es proporcional al incremento de peso, y el peso de un Draugr se describe como extremadamente pesado, también destaca su capacidad de levantarse de la tumba con apariencia de humo y moverse a través de roca sólida, lo que sería útil para salir de sus tumbas, los Draugr matan a sus víctimas usando varios métodos, aplastándolos con su cuerpo voluminoso, devorando su carne o tragándolos enteros en sus formas más enormes, también indirectamente volviendo locas a sus presas o bebiendo su sangre´´…)-hachiman se tomó unos cuantos segundos para procesar la información, finalmente hachiman inhalaría una gran bocanada de aire y volvería a lo suyo-(vale los Draugr pueden crecer a voluntad, su fuerza y peso crece junto con ellos, tienen el poder para hacer enloquecer a una persona como si nada y pueden volverse humo, bien perfecto…..¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CRIATURAS ASI EXISTAN, ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA ESTUPIDES UNO DE ELLOS TRANQUILAMENTE PODRIA ACABAR CON TODO JAPON SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA!)-hachiman tomando unas cuantas respiraciones lograría calmarse un poco-(maldita sea, que clase de monstruos hay en asgard, pero bueno es muy probable que algunos Draugr hayan llegado aquí junto a los gigantes, esas cosas son más peligrosas de lo que imagine pero hay algo que no entiendo se supone que ellos son criaturas errantes sin mucho propósito, al llegar aquí es seguro que perdieron ese propósito que hizo que se levantaran de sus tumbas vale, que los gigantes se escondieran bajo las ordenes de un general es una teoría bastante acertada, pero ¿las demás bestias qué?, será que posible que ellas también se encuentren bajo el mando de un general de los gigantes bueno eso es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar por qué no ha habido disturbios apenas llegaron, pero si los portales fueron en toda la tierra, como es posible que un general haya logrado contactar con todos los gigantes dispersados por la tierra….o talvez, es posible que en el momento de evacuar su mundo todos los gigantes hayan decidido usar un mismo portal para escapar, eso explicaría porque de los portales que yo pude ver solo salieron escombros y hilda-san, entonces eso quiere decir que todos los gigantes están actualmente reunidos en un solo lugar, pero las demás bestias…bueno talvez ellas también hayan decido esconderse por miedo…bien tengo una teoría, demonios debería ser detective ganaría mucho dinero Jejeje, a espera mi objetivo es ser ´´ama de casa´´ así podría hacer cómodamente las tareas del hogar mientras mi esposa se encarga de mantenerme si esa es mi meta no debo olvidarla….ahora que lo pienso si mis padres llegaran a escucharme decir eso estarían más decepcionados de lo normal, coff coff bueno hora de seguir en lo mío-hachiman seguiría tecleando en busca de más información-.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO.**

-komachi finalmente había terminado de cocinar y se encontraba sirviéndole un plato de comida bastante grande a la valquiria con una sonrisa-¨ ¡Aquí tienes hilda-chan, espero que te guste mucho y si tienes ganas de mas solo tienes que pedírmelo no te contengas Jejeje! ¨-dijo komachi con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a la valquiria para hacerle compañía-.

-por otro lado, la valquiria, aunque estaba agradecida por la amabilidad de komachi, también se encontraba confundida por el extraño platillo frente a ella, era un plato de curry común y corriente, sin embargo para ella era algo que nunca había visto en asgard, pero no podía rechazar la hospitalidad de komachi así que, aunque un poco reacia a hacerlo decidió empezar comer no sin antes darle las gracias a komachi-¨E-esto, muchas gracias por su esfuerzo komachi-sama no debería haberse molestado, ahora si me lo permite empezare a comer…..¨-komachi solo asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta a las palabras de la valquiria, finalmente tomando un poco de aire la valquiria sujeto los cubiertos al lado de ella y decidió probar una pequeña cucharada de curry-….-pasarían unos cuantos segundos mientras ella seguía saboreando la comida hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo muy emocionada-¨¡Esto es de los más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, muchas gracias komachi-sama de verdad!¨-exclamo la valquiria bastante feliz mientras seguía comiendo apresuradamente sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar, komachi solo se reiría un poco y se pondría bastante feliz de que a la valquiria le haya gustado tanto-.

¨No te preocupes hilda-chan, puedes pedirme lo que se te antojé con total confianza después de todo eres una invitada…pero cálmate come más despacio hice bastante así que puedo servirte más-…que¨-serían las palabras de komachi al ver que el plato de comida bastante grande que le sirvió a la valquiria había desaparecido en tan solo unos segundos-¨Cómo es posible, entiendo que tenga tanta hambre, pero se lo paso como si fuera una pastilla…¨.

¨Ahhhh, eso estuvo delicioso komachi-sama…esto si no es mucho pedir ¿podría ofrecerme un poco más por favor? ¨-dijo la valquiria con una expresión tímida a la vez que adorable-.

¨S-sí, enseguida tu solo espera un poco…¨-dijo komachi y apresuradamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a la cocina trayéndole un plato el doble de grande que el anterior a la valquiria-¨Toma sírvete, estás en tu casa Jejeje¨.

¨ ¿De verdad puedo tener más? ¡Muchas gracias komachi-sama! ¨-la valquiria con una expresión bastante feliz en su rostro se puso a devorar el siguiente plato que le trajo komachi como si fuese lo último que vaya a hacer en su vida, komachi solo tendría una expresión bastante atónita en el rostro, después de todo jamás había visto a alguien comer tan rápido ni siquiera en aquellos concursos de comida, sin embargo, le hacía bastante feliz al ver la emoción con la que la valquiria comía así que no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo, al volver a ver el plato de la valquiria este había vuelto a desaparecer-.

¨ (¿¡Cómo es posible ni siquiera han pasado diez segundos!?) ¨-pensó komachi bastante sorprendida mientras observaba el plato de la valquiria, entonces levanto la vista para ver a la valquiria quien estaba lamiéndose los labios y con una expresión satisfecha-¨ (Bueno al menos parece que ya se llenó, eso está bien Jejeje jamás había visto a alguien comer tanto, sin embargo, no puedo decirle eso podría herir sus sentimientos bueno le preguntare si necesita algo ma-…) ¨-los pensamientos de komachi serían interrumpidos por un repentino gruñido, al buscar el origen del ruido observaría que la valquiria estaría con la cara roja sujetándose el estómago-¨Esto, ¿te pasa algo hilda-chan?¨.

-bastante avergonzada la valquiria levantaría la mirada y miraría a komachi aun con su cara roja-¨Disculpe, espero que no sea mucha molestia, pero ¿podría pedirle un poco más de comida komachi-sama? ¨-preguntaría la valquiria aún bastante avergonzada, komachi solo estaría más que nada sorprendida por la velocidad de comer de la valquiria-.

¨ (A mí me tomaría al menos quince minutos acabar con toda esa cantidad de comida, es increíble), claro como no lo iba a hacer después de todo un plato de comida no se le niega a nadie solo espérame un momento vale¨-komachi se volvió a levantar de su asiento y apresuradamente se dirigió a la cocina a traerle más comida, pero esta vez volvería con al menos tres platos de comida con el mismo tamaño que tenía el anterior que la valquiria acababa de comer, los pondría frente a la valquiria a quien se le iluminaria los ojos y tomando los cubiertos empezaría a devorar los platos como si no hubiese un mañana, komachi solo la observaría con la boca abierta y una mirada más atónita que nunca-.

-así pasarían unos cuantos minutos en los que la valquiria le pediría más comida a komachi y ella se los seguiría trayendo, hasta que finalmente luego de unos diez platos más de comida la valquiria se levantaría de su asiento acariciando su estómago con mucha felicidad-¨Ahhh eso de verdad estuvo delicioso komachi-sama, finalmente me encuentro llena y con mis energías restauradas es usted una gran cocinera komachi-sama Jejeje ¨-diría la valquiria con una sonrisa bastante inocente mientras se inclinaba frente a komachi bastante agradecida por haber saciado su hambre-.

-komachi solo estaría observando los platos frente a ella, también voltearía a ver la cocina con los ojos bastante abiertos al igual que su boca estaría más que nada impactada-¨ (Creo que acabo con todo lo que teníamos…), g-gracias hilda-chan Jejeje, pero se ve que tenías bastante hambre…pero no te preocupes puedes pedir cuanto quieras… (ahora como le explicare esto a onii-chan, y como se lo explicare el a papa y mama…) ¨.

¨A eso, por lo general yo no suelo comer tanto esta vez tenía tanta hambre porque desde que inicio el ragnarok hasta que llegue aquí no he podido comer ni siquiera un pedazo de pan pequeño, y no es como si el ragnarok hubiese durado solo un día de batalla, de hecho, fueron algunos meses de intensa lucha entre ambos bandos sin descanso alguno y pues tenía mucha hambre ya que todas las provisiones se nos habían acabado y no es como si pudiésemos regresar a cada momento al castillo a conseguir más, me disculpo si le pedí mucho komachi-sama pero le juro que su amabilidad no quedara sin recompensa, cualquier cosa que usted necesite no importa que sea solo tiene que ordenarla y yo la cumpliré de inmediato….¨.

¨N-no, eso no importa sería incapaz de pedirte algo con lo que me acabas de contar, así que no te preocupes hilda-chan recuerda que tú eres nuestra invitada Jejeje, puedes pedirnos lo que sea a onii-chan y a mi así que no te contengas ¿está bien? ¨-diría komachi con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la valquiria le devolvería la misma sonrisa y ambas empezarían a reírse un poco, hasta que komachi se dio cuenta de algo-¨Esto, hilda-chan no te molesta esa armadura que llevas puesta se ve bastante molesta aparte esta toda rota y algunos de los bordes están rotos y podrían cortarte…¨-diría komachi visiblemente preocupada por la valquiria, entonces la valquiria empezaría a observar también su armadura con una mirada algo nostálgica-.

¨A mi pobre armadura, me acompaño en tantas batallas era un regalo de mi señor Thor cuando me convertí en capitana de las valquirias pensar que se destrozaría tanto… ¿qué es eso? ¨-la valquiria entonces se percataría de que una de las puntas rotas de su armadura tendría un poco de sangre, de inmediato ella empezaría a buscar en su cuerpo alguna herida que tuviese que ver con la sangre, sin encontrar nada la valquiria colocaría sus dedos en su barbilla y su expresión cambiaria a una pensativa, así se mantendría unos segundos hasta abrir los ojos y llegar a una conclusión-¨Creo que en realidad sí que me lastimo, pero seguro que cuando hikigaya-sama activo el modo de emergencia sano mis heridas y las de él, debo recordar el agradecerle cuanto antes….¨-diría la valquiria bastante agradecida con hachiman, komachi solo sonreiría de orgullo y admiración al escuchar a alguien hablar con tanto respeto de su hermano-.

¨ (Onii-chan es un héroe Jejeje bien hecho onii-chan, komachi está muy orgullosa, y estoy seguro que si nuestros padres lo supieran ellos también lo estarían…) bueno después puedes agradecerle a onii-chan hilda-chan, por el momento creo que será mejor que te quites esa armadura podrías lastimarte de nuevo, aparte de que se ve bastante incomoda¨-le recomendaría komachi a la valquiria, ella solo asentiría en respuesta-.

¨Tiene razón komachi-sama, además, a decir verdad, creo que mis hombros empiezan a dolerme un poco como no me la he quitado en meses…bueno entonces con su permiso komachi-sama¨-la valquiria entonces empezaría a desatar sus polainas y sus guanteletes, dejándolos con cuidado en el suelo y por último la parte más destrozada su armadura, la que cubre todo su cuerpo se la quitaría con algo más de cuidado desatando unos cuantos amarres, pero los amarres que sostenían su armadura estarían tan destrozados que se romperían todos provocando que la armadura caiga al suelo con un gran estruendo dejando un pequeño cráter ahí, la valquiria bastante nerviosa se inclinaría ante komachi-¨ ¡L-lo siento mucho de verdad, nunca imagine que los amarres estuvieran tan desgastados, le prometo que lo reparare komachi-sama! ¨-dijo apresuradamente la valquiria pensando que komachi estaría muy molesta, por otro lado, komachi estaría impactada por el peso de la armadura pues para haber dejado un cráter con el simple hecho de caer, es que pesaba bastante-.

¨N-no importa hilda-chan,…..por otro lado…¨-komachi se acercaría hasta la armadura de la valquiria la que provoco el cráter, y agachándose junto a ella intentaría levantarla pero al primer intento sentiría como no se movería ni siquiera un centímetro, komachi estaría aún más sorprendida que antes y poniendo todas sus fuerzas intentaría levantar la armadura por segunda vez, en esta ocasión lograría levantarla por unos segundos en sus manos antes de volver a soltarla y caer sobre su trasero en el suelo dándose un golpe algo duro y soltando un pequeño gruñido, la valquiria al ver esto se apresuraría a levantarla, ya de pie komachi se sobaría las manos por el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para levantar la armadura apenas unos segundos y aún más sorprendida que antes volvería a hablar-¨Me sorprendería aún más si me dijeras que esta cosa no es incomoda, como es posible que hayas estado cargando esto por tanto tiempo….(demonios, debe ser increíblemente fuerte ¿será que onii-chan es aún más fuerte ahora?)¨-komachi estaría inmersa en sus pensamientos por unos segundos hasta fijarse en la valquiria detenidamente, por la sorpresa de antes no noto la ropa que la valquiria llevaba ahora, era un traje de cuerpo entero de color blanco bastante pegado al cuerpo, parecido a un spandex blanco, pero lo que también le llamo la atención era que estaba rasgado en algunas zonas y también quemado mostrando unos cuantos raspones y golpes-¨A hilda-chan y eso ¿que llevas puesto es otra especie de armadura también?¨-preguntaría komachi algo confundida-.

¨A ¿le gusta komachi-sama? Jejeje pues podríamos decir que en efecto es una especie de armadura, este traje está hecho con tela de asgard bastante especial es capaz de resistir el aliento de un dragón sin ningún problema, e incluso golpes de criaturas bastante fuertes pero los constantes ataques de los gigantes de fuego destrozaron parte de mi armadura y lograron también dañar esta armadura interna…¨-le explicaría la valquiria a komachi quien estaría bastante sorprendida por aquello, entonces komachi se acercaría a la valquiria y tocaría la tela de la que estaba hecha su traje interno-.

¨A es bastante fuerte, pensé que se sentiría como la tela normal per es definitivamente más duro ya veo porque la llevas se nota que es capaz de protegerte bastante bien, aunque se ve también incomoda seguro que llevar esto y por encima tu otra armadura debe ser bastante difícil hilda-chan¨-dijo komachi en comprensión a la valquiria-.

¨Pues de hecho no molesta tanto como parece, la mayor parte del tiempo es bastante cómoda para pelear, pero viendo el estado actual en el que se encuentra mi traje interno creo que es mejor quitármelo, luego tratare de buscar alguna forma de reparar ambas armaduras por ahora no puedo hacer nada más…¨-la valquiria empezaría a quitarse su segundo traje ante la atónita mirada de komachi, komachi intentaría detenerla pero ya era muy tarde la valquiria se había quitado todo su traje komachi se taparía los ojos algo sonrojada pensando que no llevaba nada por debajo, unos segundos pasarían hasta que komachi se quitaría las manos de los ojos observando bien a la valquiria quien en realidad no estaba desnuda si no que llevaba puesta unas bragas blancas bastante simples, al levantar la mirada komachi observaría que el pecho de la valquiria no estaba tapado con un sostén común, en su lugar tenía unas vendas amarradas en su torso y pecho, aunque las vendas más que simplemente taparla parecían estar apretándola-¨A esto hilda-chan ¿porque no usas un sostén normal eso se ve bastante incomodo? Y hasta diría que parece doler un poco…¨-preguntaría komachi a la valquiria, la valquiria solo se reiría un poco y pondría una mano sobre su pecho-.

¨De hecho es bastante cómodo, y sobre los sostenes de los que habla hubo un tiempo en el que los use y era cuando era niña recuerdo que uno de los escribas que desapareció por culpa de un portal regreso con este diseño de ropa interior, a las mujeres asgardianas les gusto bastante ya que era más cómodo y simple, por otro lado, era ineficiente para las valquirias guerreras pues necesitábamos algo que sujetara más fuertemente nuestro pecho para así no tener tanto problema al momento de colocarnos nuestras armaduras y poder luchar mejor, a las valquirias guerreras sí que nos gustaba el sostén normal estaba hecho de una tela bastante suave pero sabíamos que no servía para pelear así que nos acostumbramos a usar los vendajes, los cuales estaban hechos del mismo material del que está hecho mi armadura interna por eso lucen bastante incomodos y en realidad lo son si los llevas puestos mucho tiempo, y como yo los he llevado puestos por varios meses creo que empiezan a molestarme…..entonces con su permiso komachi-sama también me quitare esto…¨-y tal como dijo la valquiria empezaría a quitarse los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y torso-.

¨A ya veo, ya veo no tienes de que preocuparte puedes quitártelos si te moles-…espera que dijiste…¨-komachi reaccionaria muy tarde a las palabras de la valquiria, y bastante nerviosa intentaría detenerla volviendo a fallar, pues la valquiria había logrado quitarse los vendajes que aprisionaban sus pechos liberándolos totalmente-¨…¨-komachi estaría sin palabras al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de la valquiria, ya que tenía un cuerpo perfecto sus muslos eran voluptuosos su cuerpo estaba bien definido, pero sobre todo sus pechos eran increíbles eran mucho más grandes que los de yuigahama y hiratsuka, tenía un figura hermosa que cualquier chica envidiaría tener-¨…¨-komachi seguiría sin palabras con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, pero también se sentiría acomplejada al observar su cuerpo y compararlo con el de la valquiria, komachi soltaría un suspiro en decepción y con pesar en su voz diría-¨Algún día creceré solo debo esperar…..¡c-como sea, que crees que estás haciendo no puedes simplemente desnudarte así sin más!¨-gritaría komachi ligeramente frustrada-.

-la valquiria solo ladearía la cabeza algo confundida por la réplica de komachi-¨A no se preocupe no importa si usted me ve, de verdad así que no se preocupe Jejeje¨-respondería inocentemente la valquiria, lo cual solo haría a komachi molestarse un poco más-.

¨ ¡N-no me refiero a que yo te vea, quiero decir alguien más podría verte como por ejemplo onii-…! ¨-las palabras de komachi serían cortadas por una repentina voz viniendo de las escaleras-.

-hachiman se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras observaba en sus manos una pequeña libreta-¨Hilda-san he estado investigando sobre algunas criaturas nórdicas que posiblemente pudieron haber llegado aquí, así que he creado una lista con algunas formas de vencerlos fácilmente, así que quisiera tu opinión ya que estoy seguro de que tú debes saber más sobre el tema…..¨-hachiman levantaría la mirada observando finalmente el cuerpo desnudo de la valquiria, sin decir una palabra se quedaría ahí observándola fijamente sin siquiera moverse un centímetro-.

¨ ¡A como se esperaba de hikigaya-sama es usted un gran estratega pensar que ya estaría formulando planes para enfrentar a los enemigos es usted muy listo Jejeje ¡¨-diría la valquiria bastante emocionada por la iniciativa de hachiman-.

-hachiman seguiría simplemente ahí, quieto como una estatua sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, un ligero rastro de sangre caería por la nariz de hachiman mientras su rostro empezaba a ponerse más rojo que un tomate, finalmente hachiman reaccionaria y se daría la vuelta inmediatamente tapándose los ojos-¨! ¡Q-q-que demonios haces desnuda! ¨.

-la valquiria ignoraría las palabras de hachiman y se acercaría rápidamente a él con una expresión preocupada ya que lo vio sangrar-¨ ¡Hikigaya-sama que le sucede está usted bien! ¨-preguntaría la valquiria bastante preocupada mientras se acercaba cada vez más a hachiman-.

¨ ¡E-espera si te acercas más me dará un maldito infarto, komachi ponle algo encima rápido! ¨-la valquiria obedecería sin dudar a hachiman y se quedaría quieta donde estaba como si fuese una estatua, komachi algo histérica y nerviosa correría hasta la cocina para tomar el delantal que ella usa, y corriendo de regreso se lo pondría de golpe a la valquiria quien aún estaba algo confundida-.

¨Y-ya está onii-chan esta hecho¨-diría komachi mientras respira pesadamente-.

¨O-ok, gracias komachi cielos pensé que de verdad me iba a dar un ataque-…¨-hachiman voltearía para ver a la valquiria, a pesar de que estaba cubierta por el delantal y este lograba cubrir sus zonas más importantes aún estaba desnuda y sus grandes pechos podían notarse claramente, el llevar el delantal puesto no le ayudaría mucho ya que la haría lucir aún más erótica, esto provocaría que la cara de hachiman volviera a ponerse roja, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte que antes, entonces de su nariz volvería a fluir un poco de sangre, hachiman se tambalearía un poco antes de caer de espaldas contra el suelo-¨(A creo que podría morir en paz….adiós a todos tuve una buena vida) ¨-hachiman entonces perdería el conocimiento-.

¨! Onii-chan ¡¨ ¨ ¡Hikigaya-sama! ¨-gritarían ambas chicas y se apresurarían a ayudar a hachiman bastante preocupadas-.

-pasarían unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente hachiman abriría los ojos-¨Q-que fue lo que sucedió…¨-hachiman entonces recordaría lo que paso exactamente, nuevamente un sonrojo aparecería en sus mejillas al recordar a la valquiria desnuda, sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza hachiman se pondría de pie sobándose la cabeza- ¨ ¿Komachi? ¿Hilda-san? ¨.

¨ ¡A onii-chan despertaste, que bueno estaba muy preocupada por ti! No sabes el susto que me diste ¿De verdad eres tan débil onii-chan? ¨-le replicaría bastante irritada komachi a hachiman, quien solo suspiraría en respuesta-.

¨Disculpa a tu débil hermano komachi-chan, te juro que no volverá a pasar, a todo esto ¿dónde está hilda-san? ¨-preguntaría hachiman algo confundido al no ver a la valquiria cerca, entonces se daría cuenta de que en realidad estaba en su cuarto, finalmente después de unos segundos la puerta de su cuarto se abriría revelando a la valquiria quien estaría cargando en sus manos un vaso de agua, hachiman volvería a tener un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero volvería a sacudir su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos-¨H-hola hilda-san-...Ahhh! ¨ -las palabras de hachiman serían interrumpidas por un repentino abrazo de la valquiria-.

¨ ¡Hikigaya-sama, por fin despertó no sabe lo preocupada que me puse cuando se desmayó de repente, casi me un ataque a mí también estoy tan feliz de que haya despertado ¡¨-dice bastante emocionada la valquiria al ver a hachiman despierto, sin embargo, ella no parecía querer soltar su abrazo de el mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra las de hachiman con bastante rapidez-.

¨ (¡Espera, espera! ¡cerca estas demasiado cerca maldita sea¡, ¡vas a hacer que me dé un ataque otra vez chica! Pero…su piel se siente tan suave, es como si estuviera frotando un trozo de seda sobre mi rostro…se siente tan bien…. ¡regresa, hachiman regresa maldita sea no te dejes llevar por los deseos carnales!) ¨-hachiman reaccionaria por fin sujetando los hombros de la valquiria y apartándola de el con cuidado-¨G-gracias por tu preocupación hilda-san, pero no fue nada de verdad, así que cálmate un poco quieres… ¿umm?, ¿esa es mi ropa? ¨-hachiman solo se daría cuenta hasta ahora de que la valquiria estaba vistiendo su ropa, una sudadera blanca con capucha y unos pantalones negros deportivos-.

¨A espero que no le moleste hikigaya-sama, pero komachi-sama me presto un poco de su ropa a falta de la mía, si le molesta puede sacármela ya mismo…¨-diría inocentemente la valquiria-

¨ ¡N-no te la saques, quédatela puesta no importa de verdad! solo no vuelvas a desnudarte así está bien, harás que me de otro ataque como sea bien hecho komachi…¨-diría hachiman-

¨No hay de que onii-chan, siempre puedes confiar en komachi Jejeje ¨-diría alegremente komachi-.

¨Claro que lo hago komachi-chan confió en ti más que en nadie en este mundo, a eso valió muchos Jejeje como sea ¿también le prestaste un sostén tuyo verdad? ¨-le preguntaría hachiman a komachi sin ningún tipo de segunda intención, sin embargo, para sorpresa de hachiman komachi pondría una expresión algo sombría mientras con pesar ponía sus manos en su pecho, hachiman estaría algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de komachi-¨Esto, ¿komachi pasa algo, no te ves muy bien que digamos? ¨-preguntaría también inocentemente hachiman-.

¨N-no pasa nada onii-chan, es solo que…umm…digamos que es imposible para mi prestarle mi ropa a hilda-chan…¨-respondería komachi con pesar en su voz aun con sus manos sobre su pecho, hachiman sin embargo aún seguiría confundido-.

¨ ¿Ah? Y eso porque sería-…¨-hachiman finalmente se daría cuenta de lo que estaba hablando komachi, y levantándose de su cama colocaría una de sus manos en la cabeza de komachi y la acariciaría con suavidad-¨No te preocupes komachi, aun estas en desarrollo estoy seguro de que cuando crezcas más serás toda una señorita, tu onii-chan te lo asegura¨-terminaría de decir hachiman con un pulgar arriba a komachi-.

¨ ¡D-de que estas hablando, nada de eso me importa onii-chan pervertido! ¨-gritaría komachi ligeramente molesta, aquellas palabras herirían los sentimientos de hachiman haciendo que caiga de nuevo en la cama-¨Aparte, le presten un sostén, pero no uno mío es uno de mamá ella no se llevó toda su ropa consigo así que se lo preste por un tiempo a hilda-chan…¨.

¨Y-ya veo, c-como sea ¿te sientes cómoda ahora hilda-san no te molesta la ropa que llevas? ¨-preguntaría hachiman a la valquiria, mientras el aún se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe anterior-.

¨La verdad es que no hikigaya-sama, es sorprendentemente cómoda y no me estorba en nada, bueno el sostén es algo apretado, pero creo que me acostumbrare bastante rápido después de todo las vendas que llevaba antes eran más apretadas Jejeje ¨-diría la valquiria aun sentada al lado de hachiman mientras le sonreía con cariño-.

¨Era el más grande que tenía mamá, lo siento si te incomoda hilda-chan…¨-diría algo irritada komachi, la valquiria simplemente le daría una sonrisa inocente, no pudiendo enojarse con ella komachi dirigiría su mirada a hachiman quien se sobresaltaría un poco-¨ ¡Como sea onii-chan, debes comprarle ropa nueva a hilda-chan, dijiste que era tu responsabilidad verdad pues qué esperas, hazte responsable! ¨

¨Pero apenas tengo el suficiente dinero ahorrado para hacer unas cuantas reparaciones en la casa, pero supongo que tienes razón no puedo dejar que hilda-san siga usando mi ropa…tendré que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo o talvez varios, como quisiera simplemente flojear…(a todo esto que demonios pasa con el cuerpo de esa chica, como es posible que alguien así de perfecto exista…es como la mezcla de cuerpo de yukinoshita y los pechos de yuigahama….espera ¿acaso estoy diciendo que lo único rescatable del cuerpo de yuigahama son sus pechos? Rayos eso de verdad me haría sonar como un gran pervertido…pero su cuerpo…era tan… ¡coff, coff concentración hachiman concentración demonios!) v-vale supongo que tendré que buscar un trabajo desde mañana…o podría pedirle algo de dinero prestado a haruno…no, sigue siendo una pésima idea no importa como lo imagine, bien mañana saldré¨.

¨Bien hecho onii-chan, komachi está orgullosa Jejeje ¨-diría komachi volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal-.

-la valquiria con bastante vergüenza inclinaría su cabeza frente a hachiman en señal de agradecimiento-¨Lo siento por ser una molestia hikigaya-sama, de verdad me siento muy avergonzada...¨-la valquiria tendría una expresión de pesar en su rostro, después de todo desde que llego aquí no ha hecho más que causarle problemas a hachiman, la valquiria suspiraría por su propia inutilidad-¨Yo-…¨-de pronto algo cortaría sus palabras y la valquiria observaría como hachiman tenía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la acariciaba con cuidado-.

¨No es nada de verdad, recuerda que dije que eras mi responsabilidad y prometí cuidarte y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que odie más que las promesas vacías, así que cambia esa cara quieres je¨-diría hachiman con un tono de voz algo más suave para calmar a la valquiria mientras aun acariciaba su cabeza-.

-la expresión de la valquiria cambiaria a una llena de felicidad y le daría una brillante sonrisa a hachiman lo cual lo haría sonrojar un poco-¨Gracias hikigaya-sama, es usted de verdad muy amable Jejeje ¨-entonces la valquiria recordaría algo que le dijo hachiman antes de desmayarse-¨Esto hikigaya-sama, usted me había dicho algo acerca de una lista ¿o me equivoco? ¨.

¨A ahora que lo dices es verdad, había hecho una lista sobre las criaturas que posiblemente llegaron aquí por los portales y también algunas formas de derrotarlos así que quería que les dieras un vistazo y me ayudes a mejorarla¨-la valquiria asentiría en respuesta a hachiman y el empezaría a buscar la libreta en sus bolsillos, pero no la encontraría-¨Pero que, donde esta estoy seguro que la deje aquí…ya se¨-hachiman se levantaría de la cama y saldría caminando por la puerta seguido por ambas chicas, al final de las escaleras hachiman vería la libreta y se apresuraría a tomarla-¨Bien aquí esta entonces qué tal si empezamos a revisarla…¨.

¨Claro que si hikigaya-sama, puede preguntarme lo que quiera es más si usted quiere ¡podemos empezar ya mismo el entrenamiento! ¨-diría enérgicamente la valquiria lo cual le sacaría una sonrisa a ambos hermanos-¨A casi lo olvido, quisiera mostrarle mis armas hikigaya-sama estoy segura que le gustaran¨-la valquiria caminaría hasta su armadura para buscar sus armas, hachiman y komachi le seguirán con bastante curiosidad entonces la valquiria tomaría su armadura del suelo y empezaría a buscar-¨Ya vera las armas de las valquirias son bastante increíbles y están hechas de los mejores materiales-….umm…¨-la expresión de la valquiria cambiaria a una completamente confusa, hachiman y komachi estarían iguales la expresión de la valquiria cambiaria de confusión a una bastante nerviosa mientras empezaba a buscar desesperadamente sus armas dentro de su armadura-.

¨Esto, ¿estás bien hilda-san? ¨-preguntaría algo preocupado hachiman-.

¨No están…¨.

¨Que, ¿de qué estás hablando que no está? ¨.

¨ ¡Mis armas no están aquí, pero estoy segura que las tenía conmigo cuando entre por eso portal no puede ser como puedo ser tan descuidada! ¨-se lamentaría la valquiria mientras más desesperadamente trataba en vano de encontrar sus armas ya que no se encontraría en su armadura-.

¨Vamos, cálmate un poco e intenta hacer memoria hilda-san, ¿no se te cayeron en algún lado durante el ragnarok? ¨-diría hachiman en un intento de calmar a la valquiria, pero no tendría mucho efecto-.

¨ ¡Estoy segura de que no hikigaya-sama, yo las traía conmigo en todo momento es imposible que se me cayer-… ¡¨-de pronto el rostro de la valquiria se pondría pálido al pensar en una posibilidad-¨Talvez mientras viajaba a través de aquel portal, se me cayeron y se perdieron dentro del portal…o por Odín no puede ser, mis preciadas armas se perdieron para siempre… ¨-la valquiria caería de rodillas en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva la rodea-.

¨Vaya lo siento mucho hilda-san, de verdad si hay algo que yo pueda hacer solo pídemelo, pero vamos estoy seguro que eres igual de buena sin esas armas¨-hachiman se agacharía junto a la valquiria en un intento de calmarla sin embargo esto no funcionaría y ella seguiría en el mismo estado, hachiman se decepcionaría de sí mismo en intentaría nuevamente subirle los ánimos, por otro lado, komachi tendría una mano en su barbilla mientras su rostro tiene una expresión pensativa-.

-finalmente después de unos segundos komachi abriría los ojos de golpe y chasquearía los dedos llamando la atención de la valquiria y hachiman-¨Ya se, talvez no se perdieron en los portales piénsalo un poco, según lo que me conto onii-chan cuando esos escombros cayeron al lado de él los mandaron a volar a ambos por toda la zona del parque, talvez en uno de esos tumbos tus armas debieron caerse ¿no lo crees hilda-chan? ¨-terminaría de decir komachi su teoría, entonces la expresión de la valquiria cambiaria de la depresión a una más alegre y llena de energía y levantándose de golpe del suelo se inclinaría frente a komachi-.

¨ ¡Muchas gracias por la opción komachi-sama, estoy segura que mis armas aún deben estar en este mundo! ¨-entonces la valquiria cambiaría su mirada a hachiman haciendo que este se sobresalte un poco-¨! Hikigaya-sama por favor lléveme al lugar donde me encontró estoy segura que hay deben estar mis armas ¡¨-le diría la valquiria a hachiman-.

¨Ciertamente lo que dice komachi es lógico, entonces no perdamos más tiempo hay que ir cuanto antes¨-hachiman se levantaría y tomando una sudadera negra se dirigiría a la puerta de salida seguido por ambas chicas dispuesto a encontrar las armas de la valquiria-¨Umm, komachi sé que talvez no te guste la idea, pero quiero que te quedes aquí puede ser peligroso…¨.

¨Absolutamente no onii-chan, no te dejare ir solo…casi te pierdo y no quiero que eso vuelvo a pasar… ¡por eso komachi ira contigo quieras o no! ¨-le respondería fuertemente komachi a hachiman a lo que él solo suspiraría-.

¨Necesito que te quedes a cuidar la casa, podrían intentar robarla después de todo los vidrios de la sala están rotos algún ladrón podría ver eso e intentar aprovecharse…¨-le diría hachiman a komachi, sin embargo, komachi solo haría un puchero y se negaría a dejarlo ir solo, hachiman solo podría suspirar en respuesta intentando buscar otra razón para que se quede-.

¨Si es por la casa no se preocupe hikigaya-sama¨-diría la valquiria llamando la atención de hachiman y komachi-¨Por favor vamos afuera¨-los tres caminarían fuera de la casa, entonces la valquiria se pondría de justo frente a la puerta de entrada y su mano empezaría a brillar llamando la atención de ambos hermanos quienes estarían observando aquello con la boca abierta de la impresión, entonces la valquiria sonreiría y chocaría fuertemente su mano contra el suelo creando una pequeña onda de aire-¨Ya está Jejeje ¨.

¨Esto, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste hilda-san? ¨-preguntaría hachiman bastante confundido-.

¨Intente entrar hikigaya-sama¨-diría simplemente la valquiria con una sonrisa en su rostro, hachiman entonces con algo de inseguridad se dispondría a intentar acercarse a la puerta, sin embargo, estando a punto de llegar recibiría un fuerte empujón el cual lo haría retroceder-.

¨Que fue eso…¨-hachiman estaría aún más confundido que antes-.

¨Es un hechizo de campo de poder, cuando las valquirias salíamos de expedición a algunas zonas no exploradas de los nueve reinos usábamos estos campos de energía para poder acampar tranquilas sin temor a sufrir ataques nocturnos¨-explicaría la valquiria, tanto komachi como hachiman tendrían una expresión sumamente sorprendida por esto, la valquiria solo reiría un poco al ver sus reacciones-.

¨Ya veo, esto es muy útil hilda-chan Jejeje entonces onii-chan ya no tienes excusa para no llevar a komachi contigo¨-diría komachi con una expresión triunfante en su rostro, hachiman solo volvería a suspirar en resignación y le daría una sonrisa a su hermanita-.

¨Está bien komachi-chan, no me queda de otra, entonces bien iré a buscar la bicicleta para que podamos ir¨-hachiman intentaría buscar la bicicleta en el patio de la casa, pero se llevaría una sorpresa al toparse con la bicicleta o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella ya que estaba totalmente destruida-¨Pero cuando…¨-hachiman entonces recordaría cuando el martillo lo saco volando a través de la pared que separa la calle de su casa, seguramente fue ahí que sin darse cuenta destruyo su bicicleta hachiman volvería a suspirar pues ya era bastante sorpresas por hoy, entonces hachiman regresaría con komachi y la valquiria-¨No hay bici tendremos que ir corriendo¨.

¨Por mí no hay problema onii-chan después de todo no está de más hacer un poco de ejercicio¨.

¨Entonces lo sigo hikigaya-sama…¨-la valquiria se pararía justo al lado de hachiman al igual que komachi-.

¨Vale, el parque esta unas cuantas cuadras de aquí por la calle de la derecha ¡vamos! ¨-los tres empezarían a correr en dirección al parque, hachiman entonces se daría cuenta de algo, se sentía mucho más ligero que antes y corría aún más rápido de lo que podía creer, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que no sentía el más mínimo cansancio, al voltear su mirada hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver su casa a pesar de haber estado ahí hace apenas unos segundos-¨Wow, estoy yendo en verdad tan rápido no me lo puedo creer¨-hachiman voltaria al lado de el para ver a la valquiria quien no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el ritmo-¨ ¡Esto es genial hilda-san! ¨-diría hachiman bastante emocionado-.

¨ ¡Verdad que si hikigaya-sama, es fabuloso estoy segura que con más entrenamiento podrá moverse diez veces más rápido que esto Jejeje ¡¨-diría la valquiria bastante feliz de ver la emoción de hachiman-.

¨ ¡No puedo esperar! Komachi no crees que esto es geni-…¨-hachiman volatería a su otro lado buscando la mirada de komachi, pero se sorprendería al no verla ahí, entonces frenaría de golpe raspando un poco sus zapatos la valquiria la ver esto también lo haría-¨ ¡¿Komachi donde estas!? ¨-hachiman empezaría a mirar hacia todos lados como loco en busca de su hermanita, la valquiria también empezaría a buscar a komachi hasta observar algo a lo lejos justo detrás de ellos, y tocaría el hombro de hachiman para señalarle aquello, hachiman voltearía de golpe y observaría a la pequeña figura detrás de ellos a lo lejos-¨ ¿Komachi? ¨.

¨ ¡Oigan espérenme, onii-chan hilda-chan! ¨-komachi se encontraba corriendo justo detrás de ellos a todo lo que podía su cuerpo, hachiman y la valquiria correrían hacia ella.

¨Komachi, que paso por que te quedaste tan atrás…¨.

¨ ¡Como que porque onii-chan, apenas empezamos a correr ustedes parecían guepardos y me dejaron atrás en cuestión de segundos! Necesito tomar aire…¨-komachi se agacharía un poco tomando grandes respiraciones intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco-.

¨L-lo siento komachi, no me di cuenta de en serio, pero como sea ¿estas cansada verdad? ¨-komachi solo asentiría en respuesta pues le faltaba el aire, entonces hachiman se agacharía frente a ella y le mostraría la espalda, komachi estaba confundida por la acción de su hermano-¨Sube¨

¨Que…¨-es todo lo que saldría de la boca de komachi-.

¨No te puedo dejar atrás, sin embargo, no eres tan rápida como hilda-san o yo, entonces para evitar que te canses y podamos llegar más rápido…sube¨-komachi se sonrojaría un poco por la idea de su hermano, pero sabría que no puede retrasarlos más, entonces a regañadientes se subiría sobre la espalda de su hermano por suerte no había nadie en las calles para verla-¨Entonces vamos¨-hachiman volvería a correr junto a la valquiria, komachi por la repentina velocidad de hachiman se sujetaría fuertemente a sus hombros-.

-komachi podía sentir como el aire le pegaba bastante rápido en el rostro, también podía notar como pasaban cada cuadra a una velocidad increíble-¨ ¡Onii-chan eres genial Jejeje! ¨-hachiman solo sonreiría por el comentario de komachi y seguiría su camino hacia el parque-.

-después de unos segundos de viaje finalmente los tres llegarían al parque, hachiman bajaría a komachi de su espalda y observaría el parque frente a el-¨Wow, a la velocidad que tenía antes me hubiera tardado veinte minutos en llegar corriendo hasta aquí…es increíble¨.

¨Tiene razón hikigaya-sama, y como le dije con un buen entrenamiento podrá correr a la velocidad del rayo Jejeje ¨.

¨Eso fue genial onii-chan, fue como si estuviera montando un auto de carreras eras increíblemente rápido fue muy divertido¨-diría komachi aun con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero bastante sorprendida al ver la nueva velocidad de su hermano-.

¨Si fue bastante genial, no me lo puedo creer aun eso fue increíble no puedo esperar a ver que otras habilidades ten-…al suelo¨-ambas chicas estarían algo confundida cuando hachiman repentinamente se agacharía, pero sin pensarlo mucho lo imitarían-.

¨ ¿Onii-chan que pasa, porque estamos agachados? ¨-preguntaría komachi igual de confundida que la valquiria, entonces hachiman apuntaría hacia el frente, ambas chicas voltearían a ver y se sorprenderían al ver a un montón de personas vistiendo una especie de traje militar-¨Son policías…¨.

¨Lo dudo, no parecen ser tampoco de ninguna agencia secreta que conozca, el FBI la Cia o cualquier otro de esos… ¿lo que me pregunto es que están buscando aquí entre un montón de escombros? ¨.

-la valquiria no entendería muy bien de lo que estaba hablando hachiman, sin embargo, sentiría una corriente repentina recorriendo su cuerpo, y voltearía a ver un lago frente a ella-¨Ahí están…¨.

¨Que…¨-diría komachi-.

¨Ahí están mis cosas, en ese lago ¡sí! Sabía que no las había perdido estoy tan feliz voy a buscarlas cuanto antes¨-la valquiria se levantaría dispuesta a ir corriendo hacia el lago, hachiman intentaría detenerle, pero sus palabras serian interrumpidas por una repentina voz proveniente de detrás de ellos-.

¨Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí si no son más que unos mocosos levántense y den la vuelta cuidadosamente les quedo claro¨-hachiman se levantaría junto a komachi y darían la vuelta lentamente solo para toparse con tres hombres uniformados de pies a cabeza incluyendo su cara ya que llevaban una especia de mascara, cargando armas y apuntándoles-¨Bien, así me gusta que hagan caso ahora van a decirme porque están aquí y si me gusta la respuesta puedo pensar en no matarlos…¨-los otros dos uniformados se reirían ante las palabras de este-.

¨Qué clase de policía le dispara a un civil, miren no buscamos problemas solo vinimos a buscar algo y nos iremos…¨-respondería hachiman intentando mantenerse tranquilo mientras komachi le estaría abrazando, sin embargo, la valquiria no mostraría un solo rastro de miedo-.

¨O, y que podría ser eso que están buscando...¨-preguntaría uno de los uniformados-.

¨Estamos bus-…¨.

¨Estoy buscando mis armas, cayeron en aquel lago y las estamos tratando de recuperar así que les pido que no nos molesten¨-diría la valquiria interrumpiendo las palabras de hachiman-.

-los uniformados estarían bastante sorprendidos y se mirarían entre si antes de que el que estaba hablando antes vuelva a hablar-¨Tu… ¿no tendrás algo que ver con los portales que aparecieron ayer en la noche verdad? ¨-preguntaría el uniformado dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos-.

¨Tu sabes sobre los portales…¨-diría hachiman-

¨Ya veo, bien pensaba en dejarlos ir pero ahora que me han revelado esto simplemente no puedo dejar que se vayan¨-el uniformado entonces sacaría una especie de vara de su bolsillo pero al tocar un botón esta se iluminaria en azul y empezaría soltar una gran cantidad de electricidad-¨Esto no les dolerá mucho, pues perderán el conocimiento antes de tan si quiera sentir el dolor…¨-rápidamente el uniformado se abalanzaría sobre hachiman-.

-hachiman reaccionaria los suficientemente rápido para hacer a komachi a un lado, y recibir el aquel ataque, hachiman lo recibiría de lleno y cerraría los ojos esperando sentir el dolor, sin embargo, pasarían unos segundos sin sentir ni siquiera un leve cosquilleo, entonces hachiman abriría los ojos observando aquella vara aun puesta en su estómago emanando una gran cantidad de electricidad, pero a pesar de eso no sentiría el más mínimo dolor, aunque los vellos de sus brazos estarían algo erizados-¨Que, como es posible…a lo olvide por unos segundos¨-entonces una sonrisa presumida se dibujaría en el rostro de hachiman observando mientras observaba al uniformado que le estaba atacando-¨¨Jejeje¨.

¨De que te estas riendo fenómeno veamos si te sigues riendo cuando te haga un agujero en la cabe-…¨-las palabras del uniformado serian interrumpidas por un repentino puñetazo de hachiman el cual lo había mandado volando varios metros contra un árbol, los otros dos uniformados apenas podrían reaccionar y voltearían a ver a su compañero el cual se encontraba fuera de combate y con la máscara rota-.

¨Pero qué demonios…-¨-es todo lo que alcanzaría a decir uno de ellos antes de recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de la valquiria la cual también lo mandaría volando en dirección contra aquel árbol, el tercer uniformado ni siquiera alcanzaría decir algo ya que recibiría un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de la valquiria elevándolo varios metros en el aire y antes de que caiga y toque el suelo la valquiria daría un giro y le daría una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo a volar contra el mismo árbol-.

¨Trabajo hecho hikigaya-sama…Jejeje ¨-diría la valquiria con una sonrisa en su rostro, hachiman le respondería con el pulgar arriba y también una sonrisa, por su parte komachi estaría con los como platos después de haber presenciado aquella combinación de ataques sin podérselo creer-.

¨Eso fue asombroso…¨-es todo lo que saldría de la boca de una muy impactada komachi-.

¨Bueno nos hicimos cargo de unos cuantos, pero para llegar hasta el lago hay muchos más y aunque creo que podemos ganarles lo mejor es no iniciar una pelea…necesitamos otra forma de llegar hasta ahí sin ser vistos...¨-hachiman se pondría a pensar por unos segundos hasta fijarse en el arma que tiro uno de los uniformados, hachiman se agacharía junto a ella y observaría una granada justo al lado del arma entonces la tomaría y llamaría la atención de la valquiria-¨Escúchame hilda-san esto es una granada, es usada para crear grandes explosiones escucha yo la lanzare hacia…¨-hachiman empezaría a buscar con la mirada algún lugar donde lanzarla sin que haya ningún herido, entonces se fijaría en un gran auto negro que estaba vacío a unos metros del lago-¨Bien escucha cuando oigas la explosión saldrás corriendo hacia el lago y tomaras tus armas de regreso y nos iremos de aquí lo más rápido posible…¨-la valquiria solo asentiría en respuesta y se prepararía para correr lo más rápido que pueda, hachiman tomaría la granada y le quitaría el seguro y la lanzaría con la suficiente fuerza para que caiga debajo del auto inmediatamente hachiman se daría la vuelta abrazando a komachi y tapándole los oídos, komachi también abrazaría fuertemente a su hermano-.

-el grupo de soldados estaría patrullando la zona del lago tranquilamente hasta que, una repentina explosión destrozaría uno de los autos llamando la atención de todos los soldados los cuales correrían rápido al lugar de la explosión, esto le daría vía libre a la valquiria quien apenas escucho la explosión salió disparada de su lugar directo al lago, no le tomarían más que unos segundos el llegar al lago y nadie la había visto al estar todos concentrados en la explosión la valquiria daría un salto y se metería de golpe en el lago empezando a nadar cada vez más profundo, finalmente un poco más profundo logro ver una pequeña bolsa, con una sonrisa en su cara la valquiria nadaría hasta la bolsa la tomaría y saldría rápidamente del agua corriendo de vuelta con hachiman por suerte los soldados aún estaban ocupados con la explosión-¨ ¡Ya la tengo hikigaya-sama! ¨-diría bastante emocionada la valquiria-.

¨ ¡Bien nos vamos! ¨-hachiman cargaría a komachi en sus brazos y junto a la valquiria saldrían disparados del lugar a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pasado unos minutos finalmente llegarían de vuelta a la casa visiblemente agitados, pero no cansados-.

¨ ¡ESO FUE LO MAS INCREIBLE QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI VIDA ONII-CHAN! ¨-gritaría komachi llena de emoción mientras daba pequeños saltos-.

¨Pues la verdad es que si, Jejeje jamás había experimentado semejante emoción, aunque me dio algo de miedo al principio, luego recordé que soy un dios¨-diría hachiman presumidamente, sin embargo, esto no le molestaría a komachi quien seguiría dando pequeños saltos aun emocionada-.

¨Tiene razón hikigaya-sama¨-la valquiria caminaría hasta la puerta deshaciendo el hechizo que dejo antes, y hachiman entraría seguido por ambas chicas-¨Eso fue emocionante Jejeje ¨.

¨Si, aunque ya oscureció¨-la valquiria y komachi observarían el exterior y se darían cuenta de que efectivamente había anochecido-.

¨Vaya, la noche llega bastante rápido aquí la verdad en asgard tardaba mucho tiempo para que se haga de noche, como se hikigaya-sama, komachi-sama vengan¨-la valquiria se sentaría en el sofá y con un bostezo sacaría la bolsa que rescato del lago-¨Les quisiera mostrar…mis…armas…son…geniales¨-es la última frase que diría la valquiria antes de quedar profundamente dormida, hachiman y komachi solo reiría un poco-.

¨Pobrecita seguro que no pudo dormir nada en meses¨-diría komachi quien también empezaría a bostezar y se sentaría junto a la valquiria quedando también dormida-.

¨Estoy seguro que tú tampoco, Jejeje ¨-hachiman cargaría a komachi hasta su cuarto y le dejaría acostada en su cama, le pondría una sábana encima y le daría un beso en la frente, komachi sonreiría entre sueños, hachiman también sonreiría y volvería a la sala esta vez cargaría a la valquiria con cuidado en sus brazos y la llevaría hasta su cuarto la dejaría acostada en su cama y la taparía con una sábana, hachiman se quedaría unos segundos más viéndola dormir y sin resistirse le acariciaría la cabeza un poco, al igual que komachi la valquiria sonreiría entre sueños-¨Parece un angelito…¨-hachiman bajaría las escaleras y se acostaría en el sofá de la sala también empezando a cerrar los ojos-¨Mañana será otro día…¨-fue la última frase que diría hachiman antes de también quedar dormido-.

 **FIN CAPITULO 3**

Y fin si es que hay alguien leyendo esto xd, bueno explicación a mi computadora le entro un virus llamado crab decryp o algo asi búsquenlo en google y jodio mis archivos la pc que uso por cierto la usa toda la familia y pues ellos también perdieron todos sus archivos tesis monografías y pues lo que tenía escrito, la única opción de hacer que funcione era formateando toda la pc y pues ahora apenas tengo tiempo para escribir ya que mi familia también necesita recuperar sus cosas y para colmo el Windows 10 es una basura xd como sea esa es la razón de la tardanza cualquier sugerencia que tengan para mejorar la historia díganmela y también háganme ver mis fallos bueno hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
